Idealistic Love
by Merley
Summary: "I was with you till you fell asleep. I've been nothing, but good to you.. and after you began seeing this guy, suddenly I'm this bad germ you don't want to be around." "Miles, don't-" Where Tristan needs to be saved before its too late and Miles is there to take the pain away.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of the door behind him abruptly opened and slammed shut which made Tristan smile deviously. Finally, he and Grant could have a moment alone to themselves. It was difficult keeping up with their affair especially with a lot of wandering eyes, his house being no exception. His mother began to take notice that her son was acting more unusual (she had asked him whether he had got himself a lover which he had nonchalantly replied, "no mother" as lying had become a daily occurrence.) His phone would suddenly beep with messages from his brother asking him simple questions like, "How are you?" or "Are you eating well?" most likely teaming up with their mother. He hated making them worry though some part of him felt a little happy they were thinking about him.

They had no idea what he was doing. How he and Grant would share a moment in his bedroom, on his couch, in his car, in the schools storage closet. He just couldn't keep his hands to himself though Tristan was more than willing to give him anything he wanted and it would only be soon, after he graduated, that they could really be together.

He couldn't contain the cheeky smile as he felt a hand over his shoulder, "Hey babe, you took lon-" He turned around to give him a kiss, but stopped dead in his tracks. Leant in, eye to eye, the regular chestnut eyes were misplaced with ocean blue and instead of tan, his pale undertone made his face light up even in the dark.

"Miles?" Tristan blinked and jolted back against the shelves. The loud rattle of old cleaning products were heard among deafening ears as Tristan could not find it in himself to turn away, "What are you doin-doing here? Classes are-"

"Who did you think I was?" Miles voice made him swallow, hard.

"Don't be ridiculous, who would I meet in a storage closet?"

Miles didn't buy it one bit however, "Who is 'babe' then?"

"I was just kidding. I knew you were following me so I just had to take advantage of the situation and make Mr. Hollingsworth the Third uncomfortable." The lie fell easy for him; He was a natural talented actor afterall.

"Don't lie to me. I know who you've been seeing. The English teacher? Really?"

Couldn't breath, "I don't know what you-"

"I saw you in his car."

Which time? "He was helping me with something!"

"Oh?" Miles light jab made him flinch, "What was it.. P.E? Health class?"

Tristan grit his teeth, not liking the use of tone, "Shut your mouth! What? Suddenly after Maya dumped you, you have more time to stalk me now?" He noted the flash of anger in his eyes, but didn't waver. He couldn't.

"Tris.."

"I have to go." He fixed his shirt and pushed himself away from the shelves, passing him which failed as he felt the hand grasp at his and force him to stop, "Tris, please just talk to me."

Tristan could no longer look at him, "Just don't tell anyone alright. We're.. in love."

"In love? Hah, don't make me laugh. He's in love with you alright. Probably enjoys watching you scream while underneath him, sick freak."

"..."

"... You guys didn't.."

Tristan shrugged his arm away and moved towards the door. Miles held him back with his other arm, "Don't touch me!"

"He's out there talking with a student. He sees us and we're both in trouble." He forced Tristan to turn and placed both hands over his shoulders, "Tris, just look at me."

Tristan refused.

"See? He's got you all shaken up, you can't even look at me."

Tristan looked up at him with annoyance in his eyes, eyebrows furrowed, trying to hold back the tears, "There, happy?"

".. Tris, he's no good for you. You're just going to end up hurt."

The doors suddenly opened letting in a flash of light which made both of them squint like deers caught in a headlight. Miles loosened his grip as Tristan turned immediately to face the intruder.

"What are you two doing in here?"

"Hi Mr. Yates... We were just... He was just.."

Miles interrupted, "I spilled something in the hallway so I came here to get a mop. And saw him here." He had no intention of hiding his annoyance as he bumped passed Tristan and avoided Grant, "So after school, my place?" He asked, turning to him unexpectedly for an answer.

"Er.. I can't." Tristan muttered as he turned to figure out Grant's expression. Nothing, "I have a lot of homewor-"

"We can do our homework together. Unless you have other plans?"

Tristan bit his lip and turned to Miles, but he was no longer looking at his face, "Okay Miles, I'll come over." He said finally, guessing that their talk was far from over.

"Meet you at my locker after school, bye." The two lovers waited as the third party left and as he was no longer in sight, Grant pushed Tristan further into the storage closet. He walked in and shut the door behind him then turned towards him with a sudden angry expression,

"What have you told him?"


	2. Chapter 2

He stared out the window, dazed, waiting for the class to start. First period already began, but the teacher seemed to be running late hence why everyone was chatting up in groups, loud and fiery as ever: desks used as chairs, spitballs and pencils being thrown, horrible stick doodles and fancy names being drawn on the board. Usually he would join in on the fun, but he didn't really have many friends in this class. Well, there was Miles and Winston, but they seemed to be too busy flirting with a bunch of girls.

Yesterday's events brought another sigh to his throat as he tried his best to shake it off. It was all _his_ fault.

_"I think you should stay away from that boy."_

_Tristan blinked and stared at him. As he realized who he was referring too, he opened his mouth to retort._

_"What's his name? Hollingsworth? Damn rich brat thinking the world revolves around him. Skipping class like he can afford it."_

_He's actually doing better at me in chemistry, Tristan thought to himself, but decided against saying it. A small smile appeared over his mouth, "Aw, Grant.. Are you jealous?" He teased._

_Yates grumbled as he walked closer, "He was practically harassing you."_

_"It was fine-"_

_"You sure didn't look fine. Uncomfortable even. Did he touch you?" Yates placed his hands alongside his elbows, squeezing them tightly as Tristan pressed his lips over his gaining a moan of arousal, "I just care about you, a lot. I don't want anything to happen to you."_

_"I know Grant, thank you. But I can handle it. I promise."_

_"Stay away from that boy. That Matlin girl, Rivas, all of them. They're no good for you. I'm all you need."_

_"But they're my friends.." Tristan said between kisses. Shuddering as he felt the hands wander under his shirt._

_"If you love me, you would do anything for me."_

"What are you thinking about?"

Tristan yelled and jumped slightly in the air as he felt the warm breath in his ear, causing Miles to move back defensively. After a few seconds of awkward silence, the room once again became a pigstine and Tristan huffed, retaking his seat with a disgruntled expression as he turned his head to glare at Miles.

"Jesus Christ Miles, what the heck is wrong with you?"

Miles returned his expression with a sly grin, moving around him to plop down on his desk, "Well maybe you shouldn't be daydreaming in class."

"'I wasn't daydreaming. What do you want? Where's Chewy?" How about those girls? He bit back the urge to continue as he knew it would probably bite him in the as-

"Bathroom. So want to tell me what you're thinking about so hard that you didn't realize I strapped a note on the back of your shirt?"

Tristan moved to snatch it, but couldn't find anything. Miles grin widened as Tristan simply rolled his eyes, "Nice one and it's not any of your business."

"You looked out of it yesterday too."

"You can't blame me when you practically force someone to hang out with you."

"Oh come on, you and I both know that's not true. You didn't seem to dislike me when you wrestled me off the couch."

"You bit me!"

"You were reaching for my lap. There were only two things 'remotely' near there and if you weren't reaching for the remote, you were reaching for my-"

"For your information, I was reaching for the remote-"

"Exactly"

Tristan resisted the urge to roll his eyes a second time, "Conceited, much? For your information, just because I was into you before, doesn't mean I'm into you now."

Miles broadened up his torso and leant in teasingly, "You sure about that?" He asked, causing Tristan to roll his eyes,, "... Hey, why don't we skip?"

Yesterday's events once against infiltrated his thoughts. _Typical rich brat_. Which brought a frown to his lips. Not to mention after this period was second period. After second period was lunch. After lunch was- "I can't."

"Why?"

Tristan sent him a glare, "You know why."

Miles went silent, contemplating the situation. Suddenly he jumped up, snatching Tristan's bag from over his chair. Grabbing his own to sling over his shoulder, he walked out of the room like it was nothing. Tristan grumbled under his breath as he had no choice, but to follow.

"Give it back, Miles."

"Come and get it" came the playful response as Miles turned back, holding the bag out to him tauntingly. Tristan followed in growing anger, trying to make a grab at it, but every time he did Miles would jolt back always one step ahead of him. At long last as they neared the back entrance, Miles let go of the handle and Tristan immediately took advantage. Holding the bag to his chest as he growled at Miles for playing him, he turned around, but didn't move any further as he felt the hand over his shoulder stopping him in place, "Come on" Miles said, this time in a whisper.

"No, I can't... and you know I can't. I don't want this to end up in a scolding session once again." Not only on his side of course, but Miles was the only person he could take his anger out on. He shrugged the hand off and continued down the hall, but didn't make it very far.

"If you don't, I'll tell Simpson."

Tristan stopped dead in his tracks. Turned around. Stormed right over to him, anger evident in his face as he bawled his fists, "Don't you dare."

"Great, let's go" Miles grabbed his arm and dragged him off. Tristan slid the bag over his shoulder and sighed tiredly. He could do nothing, but follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I've had this on my computer for a while, but forgot to put it up. With a quick edit, here it is!

* * *

"Would you just leave me alone?" The loud slam caused him to jolt awake - panicking - but as he realized where he was and what was happening, laying back down in disappointment, ".. For goodness sakes, I already told you I'd be late!"

"Right, and how many times this week has this happened? And everytime you do, I always have to wake up because a certain idiot lost his key!"

"You can just leave one in the mailbox!"

"And risk the safety of our children? Are you mad? Have you not heard about those reported breakins lately?"

"I said I was sorry and that's all the way in Sudbury! You'll be fine either way since both our kids weight train.. and you, you can just nag 'the robbers to death, they're bound to run far away from this house."

"... What are you trying to say?!" Bang.

"Ouch! You littl-"

"SHUT UP!" A third party - a not-so-out-of-place bellow which came from the room next door made Tristan snicker. He was glad that his brother decided to spend the weekend with them. Take it to Owen to cease his parents constant belly-aching. Tristan would usually let it pass.

"... Look what you did, now he's awake!" He rolled his eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

It was times like this which made him wish he was eighteen already. Well, that was a lie. It was like a never-ending dream that seemed so far away. Going off to college, studying theatre of arts, buying a big house where he'd live with his cats. And not to mention the relationship between himself and Grant. They would be able to kiss, hug, hold eachother - without the fear of getting hurt. Well, he was sure there would be some disagreement, but it was ultimately his decision. And he decided that if he had to run away, he just might, for Grant.

"Have fun on the couch tonight, mister!" Another slam which lightly shook the room. Tristan sighed, rolled his eyes. It was such an occurance that he just stopped caring. At least this meant there would be a nice plate of 'apology' eggs and bacon first thing in the morning.

There was not a peep when everything settled down. No bickering, no shouting, no random construction coming from outside. Complete silence, and yet Tristan found he could no longer go to sleep.

He tried counting sheep, tried counting numbers in his head, he tried going over todays chemistry materials, but surprisingly nothing worked. After a good ten minutes, with a sigh, he sits up at the edge of the bed while stretching out his legs. He gets up and walks like a ghost around the bed towards his night drawer. Snatching up his phone, and looking down at it with exhausted eyes - having yet to shake off his sleepiness.

But as he snapped back into reality, his eyes widened in surprise as he stared down at the blank screen, more so what was reflected on it. He dropped it on his bed and turned to the fairly big mirror attached to his wall. He walked over to it slowly, his hand moving towards his face.

Was it the tiredness or was his face bigger than his body? It seemed more plumper than usual and when he stretched out his cheeks, they expanded further than ever before. He took note of the light bags under his eyes which got worse once he rubbed them. He pressed his chin together and noted extra skin. Oh man, he looked hideous.

"Tristan, you okay?" Zoe asked curiously, her hand on the right side of her hip while the other leant back against the lockers.

"Am I in hell or is Zoe Rivaes actually caring about something?" Tristan asked with one final touch up, his eyes concentrated on the little mirror in his locker that reflected the bags that got worse overnight.

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Pff, don't be a bitch. And I don't think foundations going to fix that."

"Whatevs," Tristan shut his locker door with an annoyed grumble and practically threw the make-up bag in her arms. He grabbed his bag and started walking away, knowing Zoe was hot on his heels.

"So you gonna tell me what's crawled up your butt lately? You seem like you're stuck in your own little world even though I wanted to tell you all about my new relationship~"

"Oh, I know all about your new relationship. You and Torres on eachother like a pack of dogs in class even though he's like two years ahead of us."

"Well, someone's jealous. But don't worry, there's a lot more Zoe to go around~"

Tristan scoffed, "As if" and elbowed her in embarassment. As his eyes catch sight of something, he stops, practically shoving Zoe aside as he ran for cover behind the lockers. Zoe followed suit in confusion, "I can't let him see me!"

She moved her head to look and took note of the scene playing out in front of them. Suddenly a quick smile fell to her lips, "Hiding from Mr. Hunk? Don't tell me that's why you called me up early in the morning citing make-up emergency!"

Tristan gave her an annoyed look as he peeked. Mr. Yates standing mighty close to some harlet he recognized as the student history teacher. Short, lean, and very cute. He felt his chest burning with rage and sadness.

"... Well, whatever. I'm going to class. Drew's probably waiting for me~" Tristan blinked and tried to make a grab for her arm, though she easily side-stepped it with a wide smirk, "And you know, next time I'll bring lotion for that dry nose of yours."

"Can it, Rivas!" Tristan called out as she giggled, and rolled her eyes in amusement. He unconsciously moved his hands to his nose and felt around it.

"... Boo."

Tristan blinked and turned around, almost walking into Miles, but taking two careful steps back as he watched Miles' expression turn from mischievious to an adorable puppy dog pout, "Aww-" He said, stepping forward and peeking out from the wall, "What are you hiding from?"

Tristan elbowed him, "Nevermind." He said under his breath, walking away. Miles followed him in confusion.

"Everything alright?"

"Just dandy" Tristan responded, "And I'll be expecting an apology to my mother. Apparently the school called and told her I haven't been attending a lot of my classes lately. I didn't have the energy to refute."

"That's weird, I didn't get a call."

"Maybe you did and your parent's just didn't care, like always." For a moment, Tristan regretted his words as he heard silence on the other end, but as he turned his head he looked upon Miles' pondering thoughtful face, "I didn't mean-"

"No, no, it's okay." Miles chuckled and rubbed his hand behind his head, turning his head away to check out a few girls at the locker giving him googly eyes. Tristan rolled his eyes, "You're probably right."

"Of course, since it's a daily occurrence, Simpson probably doesn't find the need. Not like you're going to listen to them."

Miles grinned, "You're damn right," as he grabbed hold of his arm, "So, after school again or you want to go now? I just got a new game I want to try out.. you can watch me play it."

Tristan sent him a glare and they both chuckled. He was suddenly forced to halt and surprised, Tristan looked, horrified, as they were confronted with Grant Yates, watching them with a lack of expression. He immediately grabbed his arm away and held his own neck, "We were just- He was-" He turned to look at Miles who was staring back at Grant with an uninterested expression.

"Class is starting. Both of you, get going." Tristan nodded yes and quickly followed after Miles, turning back to see Yates' retreating figure. Grant barely looked at him - and unconsciously, he could feel a knot in his chest, almost forgetting why he was hiding from him in the first place.

Almost.

* * *

A few things I want to go over.

For anyone in Toronto.. IS ANYONE ELSE PISSED AT THE CONSTRUCTION THEY'RE DOING AT NIGHT?! It's mega-annoying in my area and wakes me up like.. always. Where are they getting all this money in the first place?

Second: OWEN IS HERE. Sorry, I just wanted to bring Owen, but trust my words it won't be the last time he is here.

Third: You know those relationships where girls/and or boys look at themselves and start becoming self-conscious? Sometimes they see things that aren't there.. That's the type of relationship I wanted to depict so this distorted image Tristan is seeing of himself is not being used for nothing. I just wanted to point that out.

Fourth: It's going to turn ugly fast so be aware.

Five: Hiya :0

Read and Review! .. If you want. *cough*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: God, I know I told people I was going to upload this a week ago.. but I haven't and that's no excuse! I'm honestly procrastinating on everything.. I won't sleep tonight until I post up two more chapters! Just gotta edit the next one and it'll be up.. gotta work on chapter six now, though only a couple of days before did I do a brainstorm and got all my ideas out. I've also just made a Gracevas story which I also plan too work on.. though I'm gonna try to give this story my full attention. Thank you all for your kind reviews, it really makes me happy.

* * *

"Baby, what are you talking about?" He clenched the phone tightly in his hand, pacing back and forth, his other hand falling to his mouth as he bit the side of his newly sharpened nails. He could not figure out why their relationship was suddenly so strained. Only days before they spent the whole day together - a nice dinner date at his house followed by a movie (and tender caressing that ended up with the television muted). ".. We were just hanging out. It's not like we're together all the time." Alright, he lied, he knew precisely whose fault it was, "… I know you told me to stay away from him, but it's really hard especially when he's in two of my classes."

An unsettling feeling boiled deep in his stomach, _"You're screwing him, aren't you?"_

His response almost immediate, "What?! No way!" He cried, biting his lip to keep from screaming and garnering attention from anyone left in the house that afternoon, "I love only you!"

"Prove it."

Minutes later he was down the stairs: jacket already zipped up, hair wet from a quick shower dunk, eyebrows plucked, face glowing (mainly from the excess make up he found in the medicine cabinet.) He walked towards the kitchen to grab something light to snack on before he went to catch the bus. A nice juicy apricot.

"Going somewhere, bro?"

He blinked and turned towards the kitchen counter which his brother was leant against, swaying back and forth, with sweat running down his entire body. He had just came back from his daily jog.

"Seriously Owen, I thought you were just here for the weekend... or, don't tell me, you're thinking of dumping school because I still have dibs on your room, remember that?"

"Feh.. Heaven knows what ma'll do to me. I got some connections doing my notes at the moment." Not like you went to class anyway, Tristan noted sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Owen pushed himself off the counter, "You going back to school? I'm meeting Dallas there, can't believe that punk still didn't graduate."

"I can't believe you did." He chuckled and returned to punch as it was offered to him, "And no, actually, I'm going to the movies with Maya."

"Oh really cause me, Dallas and that Indian chick were thinking of catching a movie ourselves. Might be seeing you there since we're probably gonna end up watching a chick flick anyways."

Tristan scoffed, "Word of advice, bring your own date. You're probably going to end up as a third wheel."

"Way ahead of you bro, made a list while I was jogging. See you later." Tristan followed him to the stairs and watched him go with a smile. Take it to Owen to heal his nervous heart. As he neared the front doors, his eyes wandered to the shoe closet which reflected a large mirror. Gently tugging on the jacket, he could not help but notice the lines of his body – flat with absolutely no style at all, his hips just sitting there with no flair. His chest protruded slightly more than usual though he had hoped it was the effects of his jacket and not his...

He shook his head. He had no time for this. He quickly turned and opened the door. He took a deep breath, and set off.

It was just after lunch, minutes before class. It was all a blur; walking speedily towards his third class (he had skipped the morning.. he didn't really feel like going anywhere.) He wasn't worried if he was late since Grant would probably let him off like he usually does. Bag shuffling in his hand every so often hitting his leg, bottom of his sweats dragging across the floor and suddenly, out of nowhere, he was on the ground with people staring and snickering. Books sliding out of his bag and onto the floor.

Momentary fear and panic was replaced by an irritated sigh as Tristan forced himself to a sitting position. The pit of his stomach growled from hunger. By then the announcements came on sounding a warning bell and everyone was suddenly crowding the halls to get to their classes.

He was thankful, however, when he saw a whiff of blonde which crouched near him, her companion on the other side grabbing his binders, and both of them moving towards him to make sure he was alright. He stood up and thanked them both, stuffing them back into his bag frustratedly while trying to calm himself down.

"You look like crap."

Tristan looked up to glare at Zig, "Thanks" while Maya elbowed him for being so rude.

"It's been a while, Tristan." Maya proposed as they walked together towards their shared class. Tristan laughed nervously, there's a reason for that, he said to himself.

"Can't help it. I've just been so busy lately with home and.. school." Not to mention hanging out with her ex-boyfriend at his house or his own boyfriend at his house.

"Oh... Well, if you're not busy, want to come to my house? Grace and Tiny's coming for a sleepover. Course, Zig's living at my house so that includes him too. You're welcome to come if you like."

"No thanks." He said almost immediately.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"More like awkward. I can barely stand Novak as it is." Gaining a sarcastic "haha" in response, Tristan smirked and walked quicker.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're avoiding me?" Suddenly sprang the question causing Tristan to turn to her slightly while trying to concentrate on walking and not running into other people.

"I'm not. They're just not my group of friends."

"Tris, are you mad at me?"

Tristan stopped and turned to her with a frown, "No, I'm not."

"If I did something, please tell me!" Zig placed his hands around Maya in order to divert her attention.

"I'm siding with Tristan on this, it'll be pretty awkward for him there. I mean we could invite Zoe.. but I don't think you want that."

Maya paused and stared at Tristan, ".. Alright, fine.. but we have to hang out this week!"

Tristan shrugged and smiled, turning away for a quick retreat.

When they get to Yate's class, it is about five minutes after the bell. Everyone eyed them as they got to the door, "Sorry for being late, sir." Maya said as she quickly went for the seat in the back, beckoning Tristan along. Tristan followed her with a nervous smile, "Yeah, sorry."

Grant glanced at them before turning back to the chalkboard - a look which made Tristan shrug his shoulders together as he slid into his sleep trying to look as small as possible. He was angry, Tristan could tell.

After a long and awkward class lecture, the bell rung for fourth period. Maya eyed Tristan as she was about to leave, "Coming Tris?"

"Yeah."

"Wait there for a second Milligan. Matlin, you may leave." Maya blinked and turned to Tristan who refused to look at her - casting his eyes down to the ground.

"Um, sir, it was my.."

"Please leave. And close the door on your way out." With the strict demand, she quickly moved out of the class, shutting the door behind her in the process. Yates rounded the tables, "So.." He muttered bitterly under his breath, "I thought we talked about this." He stared at Tristan who refused to look at him, "So.. were you actually with her, or is she just your cover?" Tristan looked up at him confused, "You were with him again, weren't you?"

"No...? No, what, No!" Yates shook his head, cutting him off as he slammed his hands on the table. There was a pause in the room, tension sparkled in the air,

"... I can't be with someone so immature."

Tristan stood up as Yates turned his back to him and drew to his desk, grabbing his jacket and suitcase, "Wait, what?!" Yates stormed out of the classroom without another word, Tristan quickly following after him.

Tristan grabbed his arm quickly forcing him to turn to him, "You can't do this to me!" He screams and takes note of the flash of anger in his eyes. He looked around in sudden horror and panic, forgetting for a moment where they were and cursing himself for it. He drops his hand and mutters "bad grade…" while watching Grant continue down the hallway, helpless.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a quarter passed twelve. Silence in the air enough to make one assume there was no one in the house. All lights were turned off engulfing the entire house in darkness. There were no cars parked in the driveway neither were there pitter-pattering of toes or keyboards. Although an open window did allow wind to flow through the room, pulling the drapes back and forth, causing the door to make sounds where one would assume someone was trying to open it. But alas, there was no one else currently in the house, but he alone - dressed in late night pajamas, his zebra comforter raking his entire body. He never knew he could feel this way.

He never knew it could hurt so much.

And yet it had - pain which would not cease no matter how many hours went by. He'd walk like Frankenstein, one foot after another, totally out of it. Almost tripping over every little thing.

Hence why he settled for staying near the window in his room, comforter around him, phone tightly in his hand as he waited for a call. And he did get some - but not from the person he wanted. And every so often Miles' name would show up, but he didn't feel like talking to him either. Rather, staying in his room where he would forever be protected, with only the sound of the wind and his stomach growling for food which he dare not satisfy. Not yet. Because that would mean leaving his fortress and being exposed.

And when his eyes would clear, he would see it: that mocking image which stared back at him desperately. With exaggerated double eyelids turned black, bumps which suddenly multiplied and looked bigger, and when he would take away the blanket - hips which were once curved were now as flat as a box. Legs which resembled a chickens. Feet that - really? Those fit in a size 8?

Gritting his teeth and trying hard to hold the anger in - and the sadness - and the.. nothingness, when finally he can't take it anymore and he lashes out towards the mirror. Kicks it with his knee and hurts himself, but the tears are choked back. The mirror doesn't break, but it reflects his pain - and he has to leave before the feeling of claustrophobia engulfs him whole.

He half-limped and semi-runs to the stairs, the blanket dragging across the floor. He has to get out of here. One step, and he's falling, tumbling- he cries out in' pain. Whimpers match his breath that makes it even more difficult to breath.

No one comes and he's all alone like he's felt.. since.. since, he can't remember how long. Because he was different from all his friends who easily blended in, and he was usually the back up, the follower, the extra who was there for comic relief. And when his friend's go and get dates - suddenly he's shoved in a corner, waiting, blind fully hoping he'll have the same thing.

And then he came along. Their relationship wasn't perfect, but it made him feel good because somebody wanted him. Somebody wanted every piece of him and loved him for it. In that moment, he realized how it felt to be the one pushing everyone away and it felt great - addicting - and now that one thing that brought him that one great feeling was now gone. He didn't want anything to do with him.

Perhaps it was just the heat of the moment which was why he kept his phone close by at all times. But when no call came and hours went by, his hope was slowly deteriorating into something else.

He doesn't know how much time he was laying there. The pain didn't entirely subsided, but he could move again.

In that instant, he hears the sound of his phone once again – ringing - and looks to the side where it had slid away from him. The battery cover was open, but the battery was still in. He reached for it slowly as his heart began to quicken, licked his dried up lips, his eyes sparkling in anticipation – though it does not leave him as he eyes the name, instead it is replaced by something else.

And this time he picks up, "What?"

"Hey Tris, you didn't reply to my texts. Are you ignoring me?" The blatant teasing in his voice is evident.

Tristan attempts to calm himself down - telling himself that it's not worth it, but oh does that tone piss him off, "It's after midnight. What do you want?"

"I couldn't sleep so decided to play xbox instead. What are you doing?"

His words die in his throat and he tries not to sound annoyed, irritated, angry, mortified, "Not playing xbox."

"Harsh. Of course, you can always come over and play with me."

Tristan clenches his teeth, "Miles, I-"

"I know, I know. You're not into fighting games, though I can settle for dance-dance revolution. I'm sure I can beat you this time." He paused, "We'll have to be very quiet though. I plugged it in the basement, but if we do get busted, I won't hear the end of it from my dad."

"Miles-"

"Don't be such a child, come on…" There was a pause, "Or would you rather get your beauty sleep to look good for Mr. Creeps tomorrow?"

"Miles-"

"I'm just say-"

"Shut up! Shut the hell up!" The words rushed out of his mouth before he can stop himself. He can feel what was left of his barrier slipping away. One second he was trying his hardest to compose himself - the next, he was bawling like a baby, "It's all your fault, it's all your fault!"

"Tris, wha-"

"You ruined your relationship and came for mine. This was your plan all along, wasn't it? Get me all alone, the only person who would put up with your shit." He swallowed hard, "Because Mighty Badboy Hollingsworth has no consideration for other people's feelings, and wants to bring everyone else down with him."

"..."

"He doesn't care for other people - hell, can't even keep his own girlfriend happy much less himself. Idiot Hollingsworth the third. Stupid. Thinks he can do whatever he wants - skipping class, playing with his friends feelings, you've done yourself good this time, Hollingsworth.

"You've ruined me.. You've completely ruined me, and you don't even care." The sudden response came from the dial tone which told Tristan he no longer had a receptor on the other line. Fine.

He didn't feel any better than before. He thought he would, but no. He never realized that it was possible to feel even worse. Yelling at Miles didn't work - now he hated him too, now no one wanted him. He was completely alone.

He bit his lip as he pressed the button, his hand falling to his side with the phone still clenched tightly in his hand. His other hand moved to his stomach which had yet to cease its moaning. He stared at the ceiling, dazed, forgetting why he was downstairs in the first place.

When eventually he snaps out of it. Owen's going to come at any moment. He knows he has to get up and forces himself because he does not want to get his brother involved. Because then he'll demand an answer - and to be quite frank, Tristan didn't actually know how he was going to explain this one. He slowly picks himself off from the floor and carefully stretches his body to take care of any joints which went stiff or out of place after his fall. He holds the railing for balance, but stops when the doorbell rings.

He's startled at first and turns to the door nervously. He doesn't know how he looks so contemplates whether he should go upstairs first and hide and pretend he's asleep. All the lights were turned off anyway, but decides against it when the banging starts. It sounded a lot like Owen, and he was sure he would not hear the end of it if he were to ignore him. He wraps the blanket around his head and lets it cascade down his body like a body drape. He inwardly frowns looking at himself in the mirror, but decides that there was no helping it. He stops in front of the door and rubs his eyes, projects his voice slightly to make sure he could speak clearly without any sign of restraint, and with a breath of fresh air opened the door, "Damnit Owen, can't you bring your own-"

The door opened further as the figure pushed himself in making him flinch backwards. The red coat takes him off guard. The man is looking at him with a surprised expression - he probably looked the same, "M-Miles?"

"What the hell happened to you?" Miles asked, reaching a hand towards him. Tristan blinked away, taking two steps back in defense. The confused intruder suddenly burst into a fit of anger, "It's him, isn't it? He did this to you. Damnit," Miles turned towards the hallway, snatching his own phone from his pocket. Tristan, surprised, called out to him,

"Miles, wait!" He tries to stop him, but stumbles instead– into his back - grabbing onto the fabric of his coat for support. An unexpected Miles blinked as sudden weight was forced onto him from behind. His phone fell from his hand as his hands darted side by side against the condensed wall to barely balance them. He turned his head over his shoulder, watching him, and waiting for the explanation he knew was coming, "Sorry.." Tristan muttered, moving away allowing Miles room to turn, "Please don't call the cops."

"Why do you look like that?"

"It wasn't him. I tripped down the stairs, it wasn't him."

Miles bit the inside of his lip, "You don't have to lie for him, you know. Not to me."

"It's not a lie." Tristan dropped his voice as he suddenly remembered the situation which put him in the position in the first place and glared at the ground, "He dumped me."

".. He... what?"

"Yes." Tristan muttered and shook with sudden anguish, ".. And it's all your fault too. Because you wouldn't leave me alone and was always beside me - he thought - he thought there was something between us!"

Miles fell quiet.

"And now he doesn't want me anymore." He turned his back towards him, trying to fight back tears. The blanket had fallen and was now at his knees.

"I'm sorry Tris'."

"Like hell you're sorry!" Tristan yelled, "You hated him. You're probably jumping for joy inside!"

There was a moment hesitation before silence. Miles couldn't even retort, the bastard, "I won't oppose that. I really hate him. Just the sight of him makes me sick.. but I can't stand seeing you like this."

"Leave then. Better for the both of us."

"You're just saying that." Miles' hands moved around him from behind hesitantly, "If you really meant that, then why can't you look at me?"

"Please don't touch me." Tristan muttered, although he didn't push him away. Good sign, at least.

"Look at me and say that again."

"You really underestimate me, Hollingsworth. Please don't come see me anymore."

Miles huffed before he let out a sigh. He could not even say he was surprised; knowing his friend and how difficult he could be. Though, he would admit, he was frustrated at the situation. Couldn't Tristan see? "You know you really don't mean that."

"Don't tell me how I feel!" Tristan snapped, swatting his hand away. He turned to him in annoyance: his neck glorified with a large green vein, his eyebrows, sharp, running diagonal and _good god, he's beautiful_.

Miles voice dropped to a whisper though he spoke fast, "You're just letting it out all on me. Like you did on the phone, but it doesn't matter. Yell at me however much you want, I want to help you."

Tristan's breath caught in his throat and fell silent. There was a pause before his eyes changed – and he stared at Miles as if he went completely insane. "Why are you doing this? I keep treating you like crap, but you keep pushing and pushing..."

"Because I know you and I know you don't want me to leave you alone. And I'm not going too, especially when you look like that." Miles moved his hand to touch his, thankful that he wasn't pushed away this time, "Alright?"

"… You're going to stay even if I tell you. Fine." Tristan spat not-so-hatefully under his breath as he looked at their intertwined hands. A few seconds passed between them; though it felt a lot longer for both of them, "... Don't go" which made Miles smile widely.

"I won't. Now what do you want to do? We have all night to decide."

Tristan scratched his arm, dropping his gaze, "I feel sweaty.."

Miles snorted, "You're right, you should take a shower while you're at it, you look horrible." He slightly regretted his words as Tristan's eyes snapped to him, but then Tristan swallowed and nodded curtly, "I'll try to find something to eat in the kitchen. You haven't eaten, have you?" He asked.

"No, but we don't really have much in the fridge.."

"That's fine. It's that way, right?" Miles pointed to a direction and Tristan nodded. When Tristan didn't seem to budge, Miles decided to take matters into his own hands. Leaning forward so their eyes aligned, his hands moving to behind his back, "Although I probably shouldn't let the patient walk around like that. I can help if you like."

Tristan blinked in awe and shook his head quickly. Miles chuckled, H_arsh_, "Then go before I really do." As Tristan dashed for the stairs, Miles expression quickly crumbled as he watched his retreating back. He turned to walk towards the kitchen and stopped at the counter. Setting his elbows down, leaning himself against them for support as he rubbed his temple. _Damn_.. He muttered.

* * *

Because everyone needs someone to forget the pain.

A/N: Somethings to note: Triles relationship will start pretty soon, though it's going to be taken slow. We won't see the end of Mr. Yates. I don't know how many times I redid the ending. I was wondering whether I should put a random kiss and confession in there.. but not yet, maybe next chapter. Oh and I wanted to say this before - but there is no character bashing - aside from Yates. It might have looked like I was bashing Maya last chapter, but that was not the case at all. I really like her, in fact and she will have a bigger role in this story.

Rate and review if you like. Or send me suggestions for upcoming chapters and I'll try to incorporate in the story.


	6. Chapter 6

A sudden jingle forced him awake, laying on his stomach on top of his bed with the covers over him. The window was closed, the door was locked, and yesterday's events slowly came back to him. _That's right.. we ate and I fell asleep. _He slowly sits up, turns around so he was sitting on his bottom, _And then what happened? _He asks as his eyes fell to the litter beside him. He turned on the lamp ontop his night table to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Miles' back was turned, on his side, snoozing away without a care in the world. His shirt was unbuttoned and in place of his pants which were flung over the ground were tiny black boxers.

_Seriously, what happened last night?!_

Tristan slowly leaned over him to take a quick peek. He flustered at the image before him. Miles looked like an overgrown child; his mouth shaped in a tiny frown while every so often licking his lips. His jaw adorned tiny hairs which screamed for a shave. His pale stomach lifted and compressed, lifted and compressed. Though what caught Tristan's attention was not just the simple things, but some of the out of place things too - like the scar peeking out half covered by his shirt. Some people would have shrugged it off as a mere birth mark, but if they were as close as Tristan was they would have noted the awful resemblance it had with a faded bruise.

He knew what it was. After all, accidently knocking his arms and legs against gym equipment caught him plenty of those. But Miles didn't go to the gym, which made him wonder what kind of people he pissed off - rather, why he was getting into fights like that in the first place? He found himself almost mesmerized, his hands moving to grab his sleeve and push the rest of the shirt away to reveal the rest, where he could only stare in awed silence.

He suddenly panicked as he noticed Miles jolt slightly and turned away quickly, rolling back to his side. He cursed himself, terrified that he had woken him up. He would never hear the end of it. But with no peep from Miles - Tristan slowly sat up again, watching him with a curious stare.

The small jingle replayed in his head and he blinked, paused, realizing what had woken him up. He snapped his head, looking around the room desperately to pinpoint where it had come from. His phone sat, fixed, face down on top of a pile of clothes near his closet and he rushed to it, throwing off the blankets and scrambling on the floor.

He pressed the button as it lit up the screen, scrolling through his messages, but sadly there was none. He assumed that the ringing came from a music app he downloaded a month before. He frustratedly pressed the play-store in order to uninstall _the damn thing_ off his system, the anger having yet dissipated from his body._ If only it were that easy.. _

"Mmm.. Tris?"

Tristan blinked as his eyes fell to the bed where Miles currently resided, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, completely callous to the fact that he was practically half-naked in another man's bed, "What time is it?"

"um.." Tristan looked down at his phone and muttered, "Still pretty early.. Sorry, Go back to sleep."

"Mm… Okay.." Miles mumbled as he leaned back onto the bed, his hands falling behind his head before he twisted his body in Tristan's direction, "What are you doing?"

"Eh? Eh… my phone woke me up." He confessed.

"Your phone? Someone's texting you this early?"

Tristan bit his lip as he got up, moving towards the bed and sitting beside him with his phone clenched tightly in his hand, "No, it was just one of my (stupid) apps."

"Hm.." Miles held his palm open, "Can I see?" Confused, Tristan handed it to him without a second thought and watched him turn it off.

"Hey, what was that for?" Tristan grumbled, trying to grab for it. Miles pushed him off, moving his arm to block him while his other hand moved as far away as possible, "You thought it was him, right?"

Tristan sat back down on his knees as he tried to calm down, Honestly, how could he be so careless? He knew how Miles was, "I really don't want to do this right now, Miles. Please give it back."

"Make me."

Tristan growled, his patience having weared thin a long time ago, and jumped ontop of him. The phone fell to the floor as a startled Miles grabbed onto his hands and the two began to wrestle. They both fought to get on top, rolling back and forth, simmering with anger and fury. Miles' shirt opened further exposing the rest of his body and Tristan's pajama pants were on the verge of slipping off. When, at last, they plunged to the ground with a loud grunt from both of them.

Miles, the winner, leaned forward with a sharp frown over his face, "We're going to wake up your parents."

Tristan retaliated by head-butting him in the face and pushing him off as a vulnerable Miles moved back clenching his nose in pain. Tristan rolled onto his stomach and tried to reach for his phone but Miles didn't let him, jumping on top of him and grabbing his hand in the process.

"Are we just gonna keep doing this? Fighting all the time?" Miles hissed into his ear.

"We wouldn't have too if you stopped being such a stubborn asshole." Tristan growled back in annoyance.

"You take that back!"

"No" Miles surprisingly moved back and allowed him seconds to breath before he flipped him over and straddled him. One hand moving to grab his throat, the other bawling into a fist as he raised it up. Astonished, Tristan shut his eyes almost immediately flinched awaiting the punch that never came. Instead, Miles simply watched him.

The sudden noises outside his door caused him to open his eyes as they were both startled, turning their attention towards the door where the frantic knocks came, "Tristan, baby, are you alright?"

His dad's voice could be heard from downstairs, "what's happening up there?"

"N-Nothing guys!" Tristan called as Miles turned his head to look back down at him, "Sorry, I.. I just fell out of my bed. I'll keep quiet!"

As their eyes met, Tristan mouthed, "Did my parent's see you?" In response, Miles shook his head.

"… Oh.." She paused, "… Well, as long as you're okay." She mumbled and turned back towards her bedroom. A relived Tristan let out a sigh and pushed weakly against Miles stomach in hopes of pushing him off. Miles eventually scrambled off him allowing him air. Crossing his legs as he watched Tristan slowly sit up, completely out of it, looking down at himself. It was obvious he was regretting his actions.

"You keep looking at your phone." Miles muttered suddenly, eyeing him before his attention went to the small contraption behind Tristan, licking his lips, "You keep looking at your phone, waiting for him. Even though he treated you like this, you still depend on him. It's just not right."

Tristan couldn't look at him.

"I was with you till you fell asleep. I've been nothing, but good to you.. and after you begin seeing this guy, suddenly I'm a bad germ you don't want to be around.

"We were fine yesterday. We had a nice dinner together and talked like everything was fine. But everytime he comes into the picture, there's always a problem between us." Miles grumbled, becoming increasingly annoyed and frustrated, "Damnit, if I knew it would be like this I would have just taken you for myself."

"… What?" That got his attention.

Miles paused and slowly looked at him. He was slightly taken aback to what he had said.. but there was no going back now, ".. I've liked you, Tris. I've liked you for a long time."

He moved his hand to reach for him, but Tristan flinched away from the touch, turning his head away "Miles, don't."

"What don't? I'm much better than him. I'll treat you right, I'll keep you safe – I promise."

Tristan bit his lip as he felt the butterflies suddenly stir in his stomach at how.. sincere he looked. He had always dreamed of this moment with someone, but things were different now, "I.." Tristan suddenly grasped the hand which attempted to reach for him and held it tightly in the palms of his hands, "I will admit I liked you. I mean, how could I not? You're cute, sweet, attractive, and you make me forget… a lot." Tristan nodded as he tried to find the right words, "And sometimes when I'm with you, I feel.. the happiest I've ever been.. but-"

Miles placed his other hand ontop of his, "Tris."

"But you dated my best friend and I fell in love. And I just can't forget about him no matter what. I just really don't think another relationship.. is what I need, you know?"

Miles swallowed as he stared, astounded. It's not like he expected Tristan to shoot him down.. but. He looked down and nodded, slowly.

"I understand." He said, when he really didn't. He pulled back his hands and stood, walking back towards the bed. Tristan stood as well, watching him,

"Miles."

"No, it's okay. But understand this Tris' I honestly have no plans on giving up and I don't plan on giving you back to him either." Tristan blinked and opened his mouth to retaliate, but Miles had no intention on listening to anything else he had to say. He flopped onto the bed with his hands behind his neck, "You coming or are you just going to gawk like that?" He paused before an amused smile came to his lips, "Or are you scared?"

Tristan slowly wandered towards the other side, getting under the covers. Miles turned his back towards him as the lamp went off. Tristan could only imagine what he, himself, looked like – a complete mess with a tomato complexion. Little did he know Miles was the exact same and neither of them could get back to sleep that night.

Not to mention, they both forgot about that damn phone.

* * *

So Miles confessed... Honestly, one of my reviewers said it which I'd really like to repeat, it's refreshing to see Miles chasing after Tristan for a change rather than the other way around. They're going to be hanging out a lot more often so stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

A loud racket caused him to snap out of dream world and sit up, trying to identify where the sound was coming from. His IPhone which was once face-down on his floor was now sitting on the night table beside him screaming an annoying tune. He grabbed it and paused, taking a moment to look around the entire room. He moved aside his bed sheet to see whether his companion was still in bed with him, but there was no other existence in his room aside from himself. His current situation baffled him and he could not help but wonder whether last night was a dream. He felt ashamed to admit it, but it wouldn't be the first time.

He slid the latch from one side to the next successfully turning off his alarm which always rang at the same time, 7:30. He would have changed the tune by now, but the last time he had One Direction ringing in the background he slept right through his first class. It was actually Miles who had helped him through it(with his arms slyly around Maya's shoulders), assuring him that the best way to deal with his problem would be by fixing the alarm with the worst song imaginable which would force him to make an effort to turn it off.

He silently inspected the newly attained scratch over the glass with his thumb, blinking. That wasn't there the day before. He should know, after all, since he found himself staring at the damn contraption nearly the entire day. He blinked, flushed, and dropped his head to stare into his lap, hugging his legs momentarily as the memories flashed at him.

That was no dream. Miles was in his house cooking for him, confessing to him, comforting him because.. why exactly? He felt his mood dampen as he remembered, but he no longer felt a longing pain that attacked him. Instead, his mind was filled with something else, a specific scene that played over in his mind, which overtook the most painful one.

He couldn't do this now, he had to get ready. He didn't really want to get out of bed, more so going to school after that entire ordeal, but he knew he could not afford to skip another day of school. At least it would give them an opportunity to talk it out - he thought - and groaned as he felt a light jab in his chest like missing a step on a staircase. He pushed the thought away as he forced himself up, stumbling over towards the mirror. He cringed at what he saw - great timing too - and rushed to take a shower.

After brushing his teeth, taking a nice(quick) warm shower and changing into a set of clothes he found in a pile on his floor, he dashed downstairs for a quick retreat. Rushing towards the front door and glancing into his reflection for a two second tidy-up, he attempted to fix his hair with the ridges of his fingers. He had no time for this, he seriously needed to catch the bus.

"Hey bro, wait up."

**MILES**

He honestly did not want to leave him, but he knew he had too. It was around six in the morning when he heard Tristan's parents downstairs scrambling back and forth, practically yelling at each other every moment they got, and eventually leaving for what he had assumed was work(in two separate cars.) He left right at that moment in his own car parked four houses down at the side of the road. And when he got home - boy, did he get an earful from his own parents - especially his father - although he dozed off mid complaining. After all, he was plenty tired. It was a surprise he could even drive home in his condition! He took the remaining two hours to catch up on sleep before getting up, driving to school, and now here he was on the stairs in front of the school, just waiting.

Every so often a person he supposedly knew would pass by and wave at him, some stopping for a small chat, some smiling at him shyly and he too returning the favor.

He was forced out of the way as a mountain of people arrived to school and began rushing for the entrance.

He checked his watch and frowned realizing that it was almost time for class to start. He looked through the crowd wondering whether he could identify a mop of light platinum hair, but sadly there was no sight of it.

'Who am I kidding? He's probably still upset...' He swallowed, 'Or maybe he's thinking about yesterday.' He wanted to hit himself for the way things turned out. It was almost like one of his perfect dreams: soaking into each other's embrace, pressing lips to enjoy each other's tastes, exchanging "I love yous" in the comfort of their own home where only they could hear them and no one else. Only this time it was a bitter reality - with no hugs, no kisses, and only one I love you which went against him. What was he even thinking?

'Tristan was vulnerable.. Maybe he thinks I was taking advantage of him. Oh god, what if he thought I pitied him?'

He stopped and turned his back towards the entrance doors. He slowly descended down the stairs in order to leave, 'Maybe I should go see him' He told himself and paused mid-step as he took note of a familiar sienna parked up right in front of the school. It was dark blue and had tinted windows at the sides. He just couldn't put his finger on it... The door opened and to his surprise, Tristan wandered out of shotgun and shut the door behind him before Miles could see who was driving. He waved to the person in the car and turned with a half-grin, stopped as he saw Miles. A moment passed between them before he strolled towards him, Miles following every step in order to close the distance between them quicker, "Hey Miles.. Sorry, were you waiting for me or something?"

His eyes did not leave the car as he tried to identify whose it was. Frustration hit him quickly and he grabbed Tristan's arm, "Who's that?"

Confused, Tristan looked up at him as the two suddenly heard a door open. A tall, tan, and muscular male came out of hiding, shutting the door behind him as he plopped his arms momentarily over the roof of the car staring them down. Miles fingers twitched as he immediately let go of Tristan's arm, watching as the man rounded his car and came closer.

"You know you didn't have to come out." Tristan whined as he took a few steps away to stand beside his brother, "Miles, this is my older brother Owen. Owen, this is my.. friend, Miles." Tristan sent him a shy look which made Miles feel a pang of guilt soon over washed with nervousness. He accepted the handshake as it was given to him.

"You can go now." Tristan teased his brother, though the truth of the matter was he was feeling mighty embarrassed.

"Just making sure everything's okay here."

"Everything's fine, right Miles?"

Miles simply nodded, having nothing else to say. Owen's glare was uncomforting to say the least - almost like he was staring into his very soul, and judging him for it.

"Then I'm heading home. See ya later bro."

Tristan waved him off and turned to move passed his companion into the building knowing that Miles was right on his heels, "Sorry, he's just protective (though it's never been this bad)."

Miles silently watched the car speed off from the parking lot, before he turned and joined Tristan, a small smile creeping over his lips, "I know..."

* * *

Nothing like a protective sibling. :) Warning for a ton of updates.


	8. Chapter 8

Lunch felt uneventful. Usually it was spent fooling around with Yates but seeing as though they were not on good terms at the moment, Tristan had to find his own enjoyment for 40 minutes. He contemplated whether to go to the cafeteria, but he didn't think he could tolerate everyone at the moment. Miles had ran out with Chewy right after the bell so he couldn't find him either (Not that he looked.. okay, maybe for a second!) And he was kicked out of the hallway by the monitors where he eventually found himself in the gymnasium with all the cheerleaders. Sitting over the bleachers watching Zoe instruct her little posse, it gave him time to think mostly about what he was going to say - and do - after the period was over.

He contemplated running away. No, he didn't want to deal with it, oh but he did. He wanted to hear _his_ voice, he wanted _him_ to take him in his arms again and kiss him with all his might. He wanted to feel _him_ above again, and listen to _him_ whisper sweet nothings in his ear all night.

_"Damnit, if I knew it would be like this I would have just taken you for myself."_

Tristan blinked and shook his head. No, this wasn't the time to think about Miles. He was going to see the love of his life soon and he had to come up with things to say, an apology, anything.

_".. I've liked you, Tris. I've liked you for a long time."_

He couldn't deal with this.

_"I'm much better than him. I'll treat you right, I'll keep you safe – I promise."_

"Stop!" He stood and screamed, which startled the cheerleaders and made them turn to him. Zoe gave him a "what the hell?" look while the others looked at him like he was insane. He flushed in embarrassment and slowly sat back down, dropping his head. He was probably going to get kicked out soon enough.

"Take five, girls." The cheerleaders breathed a sigh of relief and went on to do their own thing. Zoe approached him with a curious look on her face, hands on her hips, as she went to sit beside him, one leg over the other, "So.."

"So?"

She glared at him, "Are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Boy troubles?"

Of course she would know, "No."

"Oh god, it is!" Zoe leaned in excitedly, "Spill."

"I really really don't want to talk about it." _I don't want to give him another reason to hate me_, Tristan added in his head bitterly.

She pouted and sighed, dropping her eyes down to her hands as she inspected her fingernails, "... Well, don't think you're the only one who's hurting here. I'll have you know, Drew dumped me."

Tristan blinked and looked at her, "uh.. I'm sorry... I'm shocked. I mean, I thought you two were lovey dovey."

"We were, or at least I was. Apparently I was just a fling to him." She swatted her head with an annoyed look across her face, "He made me, broke me, and threw me out."

".. What do you mean broke yo-... You mean.."

"Yes. And it was right after we did, too. Can you believe it?" Zoe growled under her breath, "I guess it's true, all men are pigs who only want one thing."

Tristan ignored her as he was too busy in his own thoughts to conjure up a response... _No, Yates isn't like that. He really liked me. He's just scared, that's all._

"It'd be much better to be with a girl, at least they understand me and they're not so gross."

_We were going to be together forever._

"Zoe!"

Zoe jumped up and waved to him, "Alright I'm going back. But we're going to talk about this later, even if I have to force it out of you, capeesh?" She dashed off the bleachers without another word leaving him alone with his thoughts.

_No, don't go!_ Tristan buried his face in his hands.

Lunch came to an end sooner than he would have liked. Dragging his feet over the floor as he walked towards his classroom, taking a seat(being the first one there) and watching Yates who had his back turned towards him writing on the chalkboard and ignoring his very existence.

It hurts.

The rest of the students filed in and the day went on as usual. When the bell rang, he silently waited for all the students to leave in order to get his turn, waving Maya off as she looked at him questionably wondering why her friend looked mighty shift. As the last of the students left and the door shut behind them, Tristan waited.

And waited. And wait- "Can I help you?"

"Aren't we going to talk about yesterday?" Tristan asked in a whisper. He wondered whether Yates could hear him though the situation they were in probably spoke volumes.

Yates shrugged his shoulders, "There's nothing to talk about."

"Like hell there isn't!" Tristan stood up, hissed, but stopped himself as Yates sent him a sharp glare. He swallowed and rounded his desk for his, "I waited for your call last night. You have no idea how much it tore me apart."

"You certainly look awful. Should I get a tissue for your tears?"

"Grant."

"You don't even listen to me. I've sacrificed a lot just to be with you and I thought you'd do the same for me."

"You're sacrificed a lot?!" Tristan repeated in disbelief, "I've sacrificed my whole life, I barely see my friend's anymore, and I'm lying to my family on the daily."

"That's just it. I wanted you to ditch your friend's, but you didn't do it. It could have been more beneficial for you, but you're choosing to be difficult. They're too suspicious and I don't like any of them."

"I can't Grant. I thought I could, but I just can't."

"Then consider this over. And do not come to me anymore with this matter unless you do what I say." Yates slammed his fist down on the table and turned his back towards him. Tristan held his breath, turning around and marching towards the door. Quickly throwing open the doors and closing them behind him as he tried to calm himself down.

"Well you took your sweet time." Tristan blinked and turned to his right, down on the floor, staring at Miles who was sitting on the ground with his legs tucked under him. Miles stood up and dusted himself off, walking towards him. Placing a hand over his arms, Tristan could not help but wonder if it was just an excuse to touch him, "What did he say to you?"

"... Nevermind." He could never let him know, "Did you wait here all this time?"

Miles frowned, but decided to play along, "Yeah. I took a bathroom break halfway through class and ended up here. I couldn't stop worrying about you."

Tristan felt his heart beat faster-

"So.. yeah, I need you to help me sneak this pass back onto the teacher's desk."

-And rolled his eyes, "Give it to me" He said, snatching it from his neck and walking away from him. He tried to hide the small smile which formed over his mouth as Miles chased after him.

They were too encompassed in each others company in order to pay attention to the extra eyes on them.


	9. Chapter 9

Since I didn't like most of what happened in Thunderstruck ~ aside from the Triles scenes ~ I changed it up quite a bit so right now it's the middle of the semester.This is honestly the best chapter in this story, I feel. I might start a new Triles story since this story is almost finished. If you guys have an idea for a chapter though, feel free to voice it!

* * *

**Tristan's POV**

"Two words.. Baby. Baby. Baby daddy. Dad. Daddy dad."

'He really sucks at this game.' I thought to myself as I watched Chewy's desperate attempts to put a name on Frankie's quick actions. And Frankie - herself - looking mighty annoyed that her boyfriend could not even decipher her simple movements.

"And times up."

"Bastards. The movie was from Inglorious Bastards." Her annoyance melting into anger as she stormed towards him.

I couldn't help myself. I looked at my nails and began to tease stopping her in her tracks, "You know: for two people in love, you sure don't have much of a connection." I knew I was being a bitch, but I wasn't really in the mood. Two weeks ago Yates shut me out, and since then the classes have been mighty awkward. One day he picks on me, and another day he ignores my very existence. Fast forward to now, the middle of the semester. Midterms have already been dealt with, today being the last(I was sure I passed the English exams, but the others are left to the imagination.) Miles invited me to the Hollingsworth house for a "bro date(my words, not his!)." And I thought, why not? The last time we actually hung out with each other was the time he came to my house in order to comfort me. And I could never really thank him enough for that - seriously - if it wasn't for him, I would probably, at this moment, be hiding in my room with my blanket over me and my hands tightly over my phone forever. Perhaps this was just what I needed. And I will admit - it did kind of suck coming home to an empty house.

So I went and what first glorified our sights were both Winston and Frankie embracing eachother on the couch. Ugh. It seems we interrupted their date, although Miles didn't seem to care as he reached for the remote and ran - Frankie chasing after him. I thought it was probably best for a quick retreat to let them both deal with it. Instead, however, I got roped in on playing charades. Eh, it isn't so bad, I love charades.

"What are you trying to say?"

I sent her a sly smirk and shrugged my shoulders, "That you're going to lose, obvi."

"Okay, our turn again." Miles dropped the piece of paper on the table and looked lost in thought as he approached the front. I shifted my eyes. Frankie glanced at her watch. Ready, set, go.

"Book... Book.. Book... shot... shotgun... flying... bird...To-To Kill a Mockingbird!"

"Yes!"

The look of disbelief on her face was priceless.

"Hey, what can I say? We have a connection." I turned to Miles who smiled shyly in response and looked everywhere but my face.

"Yeah we do. Ok, pause. I'm going to go check on the popcorn." He grabbed the remote just in case, and fled the room. Frankie sent him an annoyed look.

"It's okay baby." Winston cooed, moving his arm around her. I turned my head away and looked out the window. It sure was raining heavy out there...

"How did you even guess that quickly?"

"Huh? Oh.. Well, I studied the book in English and sir snooze a lot over there helped me with my book report."

"You have English this semester? Mr. Yates?"

I gave them a strange look and smiled nervously, "Yeah, why?"

"Oh god!" Winston grumbled in disgust, "What a creepo. I dropped out the first week and Miles came with me."

Now it was Frankie's turn to comfort him, and I found myself getting annoyed.

"Why are you calling Mr. Yates a creepo?"

Winston turned towards me, taking note of my defensive look, "Um... because he tried to grope me?"

No way, "G - Grant would never do that."

"I was there dude.. Why are you trying to defend him?"

"Tristan?"

Miles walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn pressed against his chest. He placed it over the table with a large smirk adorning his face, "Well, we won the television so you two-" he kissed his teeth, "-get lost, alright?" He turned his head towards the window which blew the curtains wary, a flash of thunder giving the room momentary white light, "Damn, it's going down heavy out there."

I nibbled on my lip as I exchanged glances with Winston and Frankie who seemed alarmed. I stood up for a quick retreat, the only thought on my mind being _I got to get out of here._

Tricked. I was tricked. He didn't actually love me. Any man would do.. any boy would do.

A shudder went through my body - perhaps it was disgust, or probably a reaction to the cold drops piling down on me. I didn't know anymore. I found myself outside, in front of the pool, with my hands folded over my chest, holding myself. I was such a fool. I mean who could ever love me? I was doomed to be a back-up forever.

"Hey, Tristan!" A yell broke me out of my thoughts, but I was too exhausted to react. Miles stormed towards me, the concern written all over his face, "Tristan come inside, its dangerous out here.

"Just leave me to the storm."

Miles looked around him. I wonder whether he knew, "I didn't want to hurt you." And that answered that.

I bawled my fists, unable to look at him as I swallowed a choked sob, "Because knowing now, this way, is so much better." It wasn't his fault. I knew it wasn't his fault, I was taking it out on him.

"Tris.."

"Anyone would do, I thought we were in love, but I guess it was all just a big joke." I gritted my teeth, I was angry and annoyed and terrified, "Who could truly love me?"

"... Come on Tris, you're the most lovable guy I know."

"Oh, I almost forgot. You like me, don't you?" He seemed startled as he looked back at me. He swallowed and nodded. I could feel most of my anger wash away as my arms shrugged and I dropped my head. Enough of this, "You're.. always protecting me even though I'm such a jerk. You deserve someone way better than me. I mean, come on, you're a god among men. You can get every girl you want."

"Till they get to know me, then they run for the hills."

"Yeah, well Maya's a dummy. And Zoe's not exactly good with boys." I paused. Our eyes met once again, "You know, I totally fell for you in Paris?"

"And now?"

No, I shouldn't answer. Maya was one of my best friend's. I just found out about Yates. He would think I was using him. Perhaps I was.

He took a step forward and placed his arms around me comfortingly. I was surprised at first, but immediately retaliated by clinging to his neck and in that moment, all the anguish and turmoil I had to put up with through all my years came rushing in the form of multiple tears. And I sobbed, screamed, tightened my grip over him, "Miles, Miles.."

The rain commenced. The winds danced dangerously around us. The thunder roared. Something steel passed by, missing us by an inch. The lights in the house darkened. I moved back to give him some room and paused. Our lips were inches apart, our eyes aligned. And through the rain, we shared our second kiss with eachother.

**Miles' POV**

Finally.


	10. Chapter 10

_We'll walk this world together through the storm__  
(Now some of you)  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
(Might still be in that place)  
Just lettin' you know that you're not alone  
(If you're tryin' to get out)  
Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road  
(Just follow me, I'll get you there)_

The radio blared loudly sending vibrations throughout the entire car. His eyes were calm and on the road when his insides felt like they were going to explode. A large grin was pasted over his face which would make anyone assume he was insane (or at least high), but he really could careless who saw him. He didn't even care when it happened yesterday night at dinner as the awkward smile peeled over his face and it was too late to hide it.

"Pervert," his sister hissed.

"No dirty thoughts at the dinner table!" His mother scolded which made him roll his eyes. They had no idea what happened days before, but he neither felt the need to glorify the fact to them.

_We kissed and it was amazing. And even though it lasted seconds, it lingered for longer and I can still feel the texture on my lips. _He placed a hand to his mouth as he thought about it, but quickly moved it back to the steering wheel as he slammed his foot onto the brakes. He glared daggers at the red light – he could just hear the scolding's of his parents pleading him to be careful on the road. And he probably should seeing as how the rain had yet to let up.

School was closed for a week to deal with the damages – trees tipped over both in front and behind the school, the greenhouse being destroyed completely, and classrooms being flooded. He had heard there were some people trapped inside the school and he blamed them for it. After all, who the hell told them to linger after midterms? And why would they even want too?

The light flashed green and he sped through the intersection. A familiar street came closer, and he wondered whether he could spare a few minutes of his time to see him. Seconds tick by and he's thankful that there aren't a lot of people on the road as he takes a sudden sharp turn into the street.

It had been a week since he last saw him, precisely the day after the kiss. Adrenaline kicks in as he could only imagine how Tristan would react to seeing him. One of his adorable blushes – perhaps? A nervous bite on the lip? Maybe there'll also be another kiss. He knew he was probably getting ahead of himself, but he couldn't help himself. Every second thinking about it made him excited.

He soon finds himself in front of the house, parking on the side of the road. He opened the door quickly, and slammed it shut. Rounding the car, he quickly jogged to the front of the house as the rain poured over him. Running a hand through his hair and waiting after he rings the doorbell.

The door opened seconds later and his abrupt smile soon falls as he stares into surprised eyes. Tristan blinked at him. There was no sign of delight or welcome in his face, just pure shock, "Miles? I didn't know you were.." Tristan shifted awkwardly and moved aside for him, "Come in."

Miles hesitated before walking in, "Were you expecting someone?"

Tristan shook his head as he closed the door behind him and passed him. Miles kind of regrets coming – days' worth of butterflies twisting into something dead.

"Come, I'll find you something to wear."

Miles slowly followed him upstairs, his eyes not leaving him. Unfortunately he could not decipher Tristan's expression or thoughts behind him. This made him frown. As they enter Tristan's room, he immediately closed the door behind him and watched Tristan scuffle to his closet.

He takes note on how much cleaner the room was compared to the last time he was there, "So.. Can we talk about what happened the other day?" He asks. If he didn't start it, they probably wouldn't talk about it.

"Sure, one second, let me find something for you." Tristan responds as he throws him a towel. Miles immediately grabbed it and started to dry his exposed arms, face, and hair.

"Mmkay." Miles sprouts as he gripped the towel over his head and scrubbed, "… I was serious about it, by the way."

"Take off your clothes." Tristan mutters and Miles pauses mid-sentence. The sound of a belt buckle is heard throughout the entire room before Miles kicks off his jeans, leaving on his boxers. There's an awkward pause in the room as he catches the black pajama bottoms and puts them on almost immediately.

"… so what does this make us?" Just as he's about to fit the bottoms over his waist, fabric falls over his eyes blinding him momentarily. He yelps and backs up before he takes the offending piece of clothing away from his eyes and glares down at it. Hearing a chuckle, he looks up at Tristan who's finally looking at him, slightly amused, with a tad of red burning his cheeks. Miles felt his own do the same, and he couldn't help but smile back.

He moved his arms into the sleeves of the shirt and fixes the collar. He moved his arms apart, "How do I look?"

"Good.. but button up the shirt, you might catch a cold."

"No thanks, mom."

Tristan gave him an incredulous look, "Do what I say!" He teased with a high-pitched voice. Miles shook his head in turn and smiled.

"Do it for me." After a brief pause, Tristan walked over to him and began to button up his shirt. Miles watched him silently. Tristan began to avoid his eyes and he felt his expression drop once again. As the top button was being done, Miles hand flew forward and grabbed his arm stopping him, "You never answered my question." He muttered, impatiently.

Tristan stared down at his chest without another word.

"Tristan, I really like you." He continued desperately, "Say something."

"I like you too." He felt relief through his entire body, "But that night was just-"

"Was it the kissing? It was the kissing, wasn't it? It was too forceful? Not good enough? I can try again."

"No!" Tristan swallowed, "The kissing was very good. It was good."

"… Then what's the problem?"

Tristan looked into his eyes and Miles took note of the growing redness within them, "Because things are just happening too fast. Questions are being asked which I don't know how to answer and I…"

Miles inched forward, "Tell me, Tris."

Tristan bit his lip nervously, "I'm scared, okay? I think I'm falling for you again and it's scary. What if this is all a dream? What would I do when I wake up and this all disappears? And you'll be with Maya again."

Miles felt his heart beat quicken, "… Me too, I'm scared too Tris." He could feel the temperature dropping. Tristan moved his head to look down at his arm, and Miles immediately let go, "The thought that you could easily go back to him, I hate that. And the fact that you can't even look at me scares me even more like I've fucked up!"

Tristan became startled, "No, it's not your fault! Please, don't blame yourself."

Miles didn't listen, too busy panicking, "What am I thinking? Forcing you into a relationship when you weren't even over the previous one?"

"Miles.."

"And coming here, without calling, expecting something from you. I'm crazy. Hey dad, your son belongs in the fucking hospital!"

"Miles!" Tristan grabbed him over the shoulders, and tapped his chin forcing them to meet eye to eye, "Miles" He said a little more gently, and Miles felt himself calming down, "I'm the one who kissed you."

Silence. Pause. Realization, "You were, weren't you?"

Tristan nodded, "I'm the one who created this whole mess between us. Even though I knew I wasn't ready, I still…" He swallowed and turned around so Miles wouldn't look at him, "I just.. I just need more time, okay? And if you find someone else in that time, just know that's it's fine.." It wasn't, but he also knew it wouldn't be fair.

Miles was completely speechless. He stared at him with his mouth half-open. He never expected this. He inched forward placing his hands over his shoulders, "I get it." He muttered into the side of his ear and blew,, "Time is what you need and I'll give it to you. And I won't quit either." Tristan blinked and turned to him, their faces inches apart, "I like you too much to do that." There was no going back now.

Tristan retaliated with just as much of an impact as his confession, a kiss, which innocently moved to the bed.

* * *

Just a note.. when I say innocently, I mean that the kissing continued on the bed, but nothing more than that! I like panic stricken and insecure Miles. Basically Tristan is still questioning his feelings and thoughts(more so hesitant seeing as how he was recovering from the news.. you know, feelings don't just go away?), but he likes kissing Miles.. so he kisses Miles and Miles doesn't mind at all. Thanks for the favorite/follows/and reviews everyone! I'm going to start a new story in a bit which involves OC+Tristan and Triles. I also have The Heart Hacker to finish which involves Gracevas.. Honestly, this is the first time I've made this many chapters without stopping in the middle and I'm pretty proud of myself.

OH and the song at the starting is Eminem, "Not Afraid."

Please requests drabbles and stories if you like!


	11. Chapter 11

A flirtatious purr caused him to look up from his seat on top of his desk to the group of girls forming in front of him. A small smile appeared on his face even though he couldn't quite remember the greeter's name. Sabrina, was it? No… Selina?

"Hello gorgeous" He responded making her giggle in response. Chewy rolled his eyes beside him, completely used to this procedure, "How are you?"

"Pretty great actually~… I was so glad to get an extra week of sleep, I honestly needed it after those stupid midterms. Though I am surprised that the school's open today – with my first class being relocated and the teacher, right now, being late." She sighed in aggravation, "Complete waste of my time!" Behind her, her posse agreed, making similar sounds of distress.

"I know what you mean." Miles nodded in return, "I was thinking of skipping out first period, but…" His sentence dragged on. Selina tilted her head curiously and followed his eyes to the person sitting alone in the second row, back turned to them as he concentrated on whatever it was he was writing in his notebook. She raised her eyebrow in question and turned just in time to see the content look across her crushes face. She never saw it before and frankly, it made her blush.

"Ehem," She cleared her throat to catch his attention, "Me and the girls are planning to go to the movies after school. You're welcome to join us."

Chewy coughed in response which garnered an annoyed sigh.

"You too, Winston." She practically spat out, maliciously.

"Nah, don't feel like it." He shrugged.

"Even better. How about you, Miles? Oh, you will come, won't you?"

Miles sent them a nervous laugh. It was hard to say no to their pouty lips, but really he didn't want… A sudden bang caught their attention and they all turned to the boy who was now standing at his desk, grabbing his bag and mumbling an excuse to a passing teacher as he left.

"What a weirdo... Don't you think, Tricia?" One of the girl's offered and Selina (Tricia) agreed with an annoyed look on her face for being interrupted. The sudden rustle beside her caused her to pause as Miles jumped off his desk and brushed passed her, "Miles!" She called out to him, pleadingly.

"- Don't leave me alone with them!" Winston finished, and they all turned to glare at him.

* * *

"Tris!" Miles called, jogging to catch up with him. Tristan was walking quickly and quietly through the hall, not paying him any mind.

Quickly moving to block his path, he placed his hands over his shoulders for support so he could no longer escape, "Tris.. What's wrong?" He asked in concern, looking straight into his eyes to decipher his expression.

Tristan couldn't believe he was behaving like such a child. He honestly felt really ridiculous for feeling this way, "It's nothing."

"Yeah, like I believe you." Miles had no intention of hiding his sarcasm, "Why are you upset?" Tristan tried to concentrate on everything else that wasn't in front of him, and it took Miles a few seconds to realize what exactly was going on. A sudden smile which broke out over his companion's face ticked Tristan off plenty - who shrugged off the hands in momentary panic,

"It's not what you think!"

"Is it alright to think that, then?" Miles questioned. It had already been an entire week since Miles full-on confessed his intentions. For Tristan to be jealous, could that be a sign he was responding further to his feelings? "I didn't really want to go anyway. Actually, I was hoping we could spend more time together."

Tristan gawked, and stared at him with suspicion. He turned his head away from him suddenly to admire the different works of art on the wall, "My house, today, after school. I'll meet you in front of your locker." He mumbled under his breath, pushing passed him and Miles could not fight the grin over his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Peanut butter and jelly slapped over toasted Wholegrain Bread. Two cans of coke to boot, centered on a metal platform. Tristan walked towards the living room, setting it down over the coffee table.

"Over here, Tris." He looked up towards Miles who was shamelessly patting the seat beside him. Tristan sighed in response (though he secretly liked it) and moved around the table, taking the seat which was offered. Miles scooted closer to him, and clung to him affectionately.

".. He wasn't even here today." Tristan muttered under his breath. He knew the conversation was coming, and decided that he would tackle it firsthand before it was brought out on its own.

"Good." Miles breathed out in relief, "I was pretty nervous today, you know?"

Tristan moved his hand over his head to dust the bangs away from his eyes, "I know.." He muttered and pressed a light kiss to his lips. Miles responded quickly, bringing their waists closer together, his arms tighter to squeeze.

"I'm homeeeee!" The sudden squeal caused them to immediately break apart, Miles practically throwing himself against the other side of the couch in surprise. Tristan could not contain his laughter, and Miles, in turn, sent him a glare and a semi-smile. Mrs. Milligan walked in holding a few grocery bags, and dropped them as soon as she reached the living room. Her face brightening at the sight of a familiar face, "Miles dear! Long time no see. Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Hi Ms. Milligan." He responded, hastily, trying to calm himself down, "I think I'll be leaving soon… Thanks for the offer though."

"Awh, shucks. What a nice boy you are! My husband would love to see you again."

Taken-aback, Tristan looked between the two in confusion, "Wait a second.. When did you meet Miles?" which made them both pause and turn to him.

"Oh.. Well, didn't you bring him here before?" Came the immediate response.

"I never brought him over here." Tristan pointed out suspiciously, _Well, not when you're around anyway... _

Suddenly something clicked in his head and he looked at Miles who was looking everywhere else, but at his face. No, that can't be it.. Miles wouldn't…He stood up silently, passed his mother on his way up the stairs towards his room.

"Tristan honey!"

"Tristan!" He could hear footsteps follow after him, but he was equally as fast and the headstart really helped. Running into his room and slamming the door, locking it quickly from within.

"Tristan.."

"Collaborating with them… What are you, their personal spy? How much do they know?"

Miles' voice dropped in case anyone heard them, "They know nothing, I haven't told them anything, and I don't plan too."

"… I don't believe you." Tristan hissed under his breath, "How could I believe anything you say now? Do you even like me or was it just a way to get more information? Oh, must have been fun to make ease of Trissies irrelevant lil feelings."

_All men are scum. _The words of Zoe had never sounded wiser.

"I didn't do any such thing!" Miles retorted at the accusation, "Please, just open the door, let's talk about this." But Tristan didn't, he was too upset. He thought _somebody_ actually liked him. He thought.. God, why does this keep happening to him? "Please don't be overanalyzing this, please."

"You lied to me."

"I admit, I do know your family, but not in the way you think.. Your brother surrounded me in the school parking lot one day after school. He was worried about you and heard from Zoe that you were close to me." Miles swallowed, turning towards the door, "He assumed we were dating back then and you were acting weird and distant. Coincidently, it was the same day I say you in _his_ car. Tristan, your family was really worried about you." Tristan bit his lip and turned to the door slowly– "I was too. He still thinks we're dating and I have no intention of letting him think otherwise."

"…."

"You can ask your brother everything. Tristan, please open the door. Can't I.. come in?"

Tristan hugged himself, shrugging his shoulders, "I'm still mad.."

Miles placed his clenched fist over the door, leaning his head over it, "I just finally got you, please don't make this be the end."

His voice made Tristan's voice fall, a measure of guilt suddenly weighing down on him. After all, it wasn't Miles' fault, "No one's talking about that."

"You won't break up with me?"

"… Nah." The door opened, and Tristan came into view with a remorseful expression on his face. Moving aside to pass him, "Let's go downstairs, the sandwiches are getting cold and my mom probably needs help putting the groceries away."

"Okay." Miles grabbed his left arm forcing him to a stop. Tristan blinked, turning to him with a questionable gaze, "Kiss?" He asked, in need of reassurance.

Tristan pressed a reassuring kiss to his mouth almost immediately, and Miles responded back almost eagerly.

* * *

(There is a sudden tension between them, but this is only the beginning. Next Chapter: Over Before It Started?)


	13. Chapter 13

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon which saw the sun come out and shine everything in its path with bright light. Tristan was once again at the Hollingsworth household, laying over the bed with his head over Miles' arm and his hands on the gameboy in front of him trying to figure out the game. Miles was beside him, on the phone, talking to Chewy and every so often glancing at Tristan to make sure he was okay.

Last week's events caused a small rift between them which made him slightly insecure(more than he already was) as he didn't know whether Tristan would become more distant.. or worse. After all, they weren't able to hang out as much thanks to his own awful father who asked for his continued presence in press shoots and interviews across Toronto. He didn't even have to say anything, he just had to be there.

Thankfully, it wasn't so much the case seeing as how Tristan agreed to come over this weekend when he asked. He was especially reassured when Tristan came into his room and crawled up right beside him on the bed which eventually turned into this position. Though Miles told himself not to get too excited since friend's could easily do it too(Well, he'd rather die than do this with Chewy, but it still didn't mean he completely forgave him.)

Tristan huffed in frustration and Miles looked at him questionably. He took note of the blank screen on the game boy and smiled in amusement, retracting his arm, "Yo Chewy, gotta go. Yeah, see you tomorrow!" He swiped the game boy out of Tristan's hands and stood up, walking towards the door and settling both electronics over on the side so it wouldn't disturb them. He then swerved towards the bed, slowly creeping over, Tristan eying him from the moment he left.

He then pounced and hugged him catching him off guard and Tristan squealed, smiled, and let himself be hugged.

Honestly, Miles thought to himself contently as he laid his head over Tristan's stomach, he was happy... but he knew the feeling would most likely retire tomorrow, replaced by the constant sense of dread and worry.

Tristan took note of Miles sudden change as he felt the male suddenly stiffen on top of him. Tristan moved his hands behind Miles' back and patted him. While at the same time directing his questioning tone, "Miles, you okay?"

"I think we should tell Simpson." Miles mumbled unconsciously and felt Tristan's hands fall. With a sudden force, Tristan was pushing him off and with a frown, he relented.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." Tristan muttered as he sat up along with him.

Miles gripped around Tristan's waist to keep him from leaving, "The least we could do is get you out of his class."

"Miles, midterms are already over. It doesn't make sense to drop out now." He knew Miles really cared about him,

"But I don't want you there!" Miles countered back in frustration.

"Honestly, I'd do anything to avoid the awkwardness, but we're bound to cross paths in school eventually so what's the point?"

Miles turned his expression to his legs, folding his arms, and pouting like a dog. Tristan couldn't help the smile which magnified over his face, honestly he was such a kid sometimes.

"I... seriously don't get why we can't just tell Simpson the truth. We already know he was taking advantage of you... Why would you want to protect someone like that?" As he heard silence on the other end, he turned and looked at Tristan who was staring back at him silently, ".. I know.. I know, you loved him." The words sounded bitter in his mouth.

"I'm sorry Miles.. It seems I'm causing you a lot of trouble." Tristan replied back with a monotone.

Miles shook his head, "I'm just worried about you, okay?" Tristan nodded, he understood, "I don't think I'm wrong asking this... but do you think I'm wrong?"

"It's not about what's right and wrong." This situation was much more complicated than that, "The real question is, are you uncomfortable with it?"

"Yes." came the immediate answer which took Tristan off guard. Shifting awkwardly, and looking down.

"I see."

"It's not what you're thinking.. what is that, by the way?"

"What do you..." There was a knock at the door which caused them to pause.

"Hey, what's going on in there?"

"Go away Hunter!" Miles growled to the door and turned to Tristan with a serious expression across his face, "I'll tell you what I'm thinking. You told me you liked me, but sometimes Tristan's it's really hard.. I've never liked someone this much, but in return I've never had someone.. shove me out, you know? I guess this is what I get for liking a boy, huh?" He faked a chuckle hoping that it would at least calm the situation, but it didn't. The damage was done. The expression on Tristan's face was death.

"You're right..." Tristan agreed, "You're better off with that pretty girl in class who always flirts with you.. What's her name? Tricia?"

_Who_? Miles tilted his head, "I don't want that person... I want you, and you know this! Damnit Tristan-"

"_Are we going to keep doing this?_" Tristan finished for him which made him fall dead silent. That wasn't what he was going to say at all! "Is this how it's always going to be?"

"... Trista-"

"Get away before you still can." Tristan warned as he pushed himself up. Miles moved to grab his arm, but Tristan pulled back almost immediately, "See you at school tomorrow Miles." Tristan sent him a sad smile, as he quickly darted for the door.

... _Goddamnit_, Miles placed his head in his hands, _Why do you have to be the one with that expression on your face? I'm the one who just got..._


	14. Chapter 14

Classes were going by regularly now. With the help of the students, the school looked much more presentable. The trees were better cut and replanted. The water was mostly dried up, classes cleaned out, garbage taken away, trucks lining the parking lots with new stock. The air was more fresh and clean, the people looking more content than previous.

Halfway through second period, there was a rustle at the door. People turned as it slammed open and giggled at the sight. Miles, who had completely ditched first period, basked in an open galaxy-t shirt and black jeans, had a slump and disheveled demeanor. Exhausted as he rubbed at his eyes, he looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

"Good for you to join us, Mr. Hollingsworth. I hope you don't mind joining me up here after class to discuss your... often tardiness."

Miles grumbled in response as he marched towards the front where Chewy was beckoning him. He ignored the worried gaze from behind as he set his stuff down, and took a seat, holding his head in his hands, trying to wake himself up.

Tristan looked at him in silent concern. He understood why Miles acted the way he did yesterday - but he had his own reasons why he didn't want to bring this out in the open - such thoughts that he wouldn't dare repeat out loud. He felt a pang of guilt knowing that he was being ignored, _It's all for the best..._ He decided, at last, as he settled his head into his arms. Afterall, he was the one who warned him. It really sucked getting dumped, especially a second time.

He couldn't really pay attention to the material at the moment, so he decided to listen to the lecture instead, glad that Mr. Perino didn't scold him for it.

Half way through class, he felt a tap on his elbow. Startled, he moved his hands away to find a sticky note face down on his desk. He grabbed it and looked at it questionably, feeling his expression drop, he honestly wanted to cry.

_Sorry_. It said as he looked over at Miles who had his back turned towards him. He had nothing to apologize for, so why...? Tristan grabbed his pencil and scribbled something down, making sure the teacher wasn't in eye-view. Afterall, Mr. Perino had a tendency to make the reader discuss the note out loud when caught which can sometimes lead to detention... if you were someone like Miles who barely came to class as it is. He slapped the sticky note over Miles' shoulder and moved back on his seat, laying his hands and head back on the table.

Miles unstuck the sticky-note off his body and moved to glance at it, a small smile appearing on his face, _S'ok_ it said and he pocketed it, feeling a little better. Tristan's face before he left that day kept flashing in his mind all night and disturbing him. Frankly, he wasn't apologizing for saying such a thing because, afterall, wasn't he his boyfriend then? Wasn't he completely justified in his questioning? ... Rather, he was apologizing for making him wear that expression. He just really wished Tristan would talk to him instead of keeping everything to himself.

After class which included getting a 15 minute lecture from Mr. Perino, he strolled in the hallway, looking both ways. It wasn't so packed since the lot were mostly hanging around the cafeteria. He had somewhat hoped that Tristan would have waited for him like he usually did, but he knew that he shouldn't have expected things to be so great so fast. Whipping out his cell phone, he texted him.

An immediate response showed the words,_ Bathroom, first floor next to the gym._

He gave a relieved sigh as he jogged towards the location. As soon as he entered, he shut the door behind him as Tristan immediately came into view. Staring at himself in the mirror, flashing eyes in Miles' direction before his head bowed. Guilt, perhaps? Or maybe he just didn't want to look at him. Miles swallowed.

"Sorry Miles.."

"I just don't get it..."

"Sorry.."

Miles walked over to him, "I don't want to be in my class worrying about what happens to you, when I'm worrying 24/7 about what's going to happen to us... like right now."

"... You should stop worrying."

"But I do." Miles asserted, trying to hide his annoyance, "I mean, I know I told you I'd be patient, but it's... really difficult. How do you really feel about me? Why aren't you telling me anything? These questions are always on my mind. I thought I'd be satisfied just having you, but..."

Tristan's eyes semi-widened. What was he, "Miles-" The door opened, forcing the two apart. Miles looking one way, Tristan looking the other.

"Dude, please just listen to me" Dallas muttered at Drew, not paying any mind to the other two in the room.

"Can we do this after?"

"No, we have to talk about this. Now!"

Miles grabbed Tristan by the arm and pulled him out, letting the two have their privacy. Tristan followed suit silently although the topic of interest did spark some curiosity on his side. Ah, now was not the time to be thinking about that. He'll probably hear about it later anyway.

"Tristan?"

"You really care about me, don't you?"

Miles looked at him as they were walking. Where? They neither knew, "Isn't that obvious?"

Tristan turned towards the floor in guilt, ".. I guess it wasn't fair getting your hopes up-" He said, "-making sir Hollingsworth wait, especially since I know how you are.

"Yeah, you should have... Hey-what is that supposed to mean?!"

* * *

Back together or not? Neither brings such a comment up.. perhaps they are just happy like this? I just hate when these two are mad at eachother for long.


	15. Chapter 15

"Tristan?" He looked up at the sound of his mother's voice which came from the living room entrance. Her day off was spent basked in sweats with magazine covers stacked over the living room table. Folded arms and an upward brow, she watched him curiously as he tied his shoelaces, "Where are you going?"

He hesitated to respond, before realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Oh right, he no longer had to lie anymore, "Miles invited me for a movie at his house."

His mother nodded, and that was the end of that. It was a surprise since she was practically on his back days before, probably more relaxed now that he brought Miles to the house. It no longer seemed like he had something to hide.

".. I'll be back soon." He said as he faced the door. He peeked at his mother's expression who seemed caught off guard.. Oh come on, he wasn't that bad of a son!

"Alright.. Don't stay out too late!" And, with that, he was off on foot towards a familiar house.

As he entered the parameters, alarm bells went off in his head as he saw the front door slightly ajar. He looked around the house to see whether anyone was nearby, and slowly crept into the house. Pausing mid-way to absorb the sight in front of him.

The coffee table was filled with a huge bowl of popcorn, a mixture of chocolates and soda cans, a television guide stacked above a few magazines. And then there was Miles, laying over the couch, one arm to support his head while boredly flipping through channels.

Tristan slid in the rest of the way so his body was fully into the house, and silently closed the door behind him. Slowly tip-toing across the floor towards his direction, Tristan paused to marvel over his slumped demeanor. Miles seriously had no sense of security. It was just too hard to resist.

"RAwrr!" He called savagely as he slapped his hands over the boy's head, covering his eyes in the process. Miles jumped and stiffened, the remote dropping to his side. It was his fault for leaving the door open, Tristan reasoned, as he felt a smirk move over his lips.

It seemed he spoke too soon, as he felt sudden hands grasp his wrists and wrench him around until he was piled ontop of his lap, frailing for escape, "Yikes Miles, it's me!" Tristan choked as Miles forced him into a headlock.

"I know." came the amused reply as he was suddenly pulled until his back hit the front of Miles' torso, "You're late."

Tristan whined as he was practically crushed by the arms, attempting to claw his way out, "Okay, Okay, I'm sorry!"

"That's more like it." Miles nodded as his grip loosened. Tristan bowed his head and rubbed his neck as Miles moved his hand around to feel for the remote.

"You planned this!"

Miles simply laughed, giving his back a soft rub in apology. Standing up, he strolled towards the television to set it up for their movie rendezvou, "You're the one who tried to scare me. Sides, you know more than anyone how impatient I can be."

Tristan simply rolled his eyes. He had just said something similar a week before, "You're late all the time."

"That's only for things I don't give a shit about. Like class or anything which involves my father." Miles pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Got any ideas for a movie?"

"Anything's fine as long as there's no cheesy fight scenes." Tristan replied, opening up a soda while scanning a nearby magazine cover, "Where's the fam?"

"Don't really care." Miles said as he scrolled through the different movies pasted on the screen, pressing the 'to-watch' section, "What about yours? How are they?"

"Mom's at home. Dad's at work. They're pretty good too." _Aside from the annoying fights when they're together._ Tristan thought to himself, "My mom recently stopped with all the questioning. I think shes more reassured after introducing her to my 'lover'"

"Oh?" As soon as Miles found the movie he was looking for, he clicked it without a second thought. He turned off the lights as the outside sun gave them more than enough, and moved to sit back down beside him.

"Yeah, she wants you over again soon."

"I'd like that." Miles replied, setting the bowl of popcorn between them, "We should set up a date.. the date." He cleared his throat.

Tristan shifted in his seat and moved his eyes back towards the television screen, "What's this?"

"Eh, some chick flick Maya mentioned when we were dating." Tristan sent him a questioning glance, "What? I had the trailer bookmarked, it looks interesting."

"Never knew you were the type." Tristan smiled as he turned towards the screen. The sudden title which popped up in white letters rang familiar bells. As the starting theme began to play, the two became silent.

11:49, he opened the door to his house, waving goodbye to Miles who waved back to him from his car. He walked inside, closing the door behind him. Taking a huge gulp of air, he skimmed through today's events in his head.

Today.. Today was absolutely marvelous. Nothing he had ever experienced before.

_He_ _would never do these things with me._ Tristan thought to himself suddenly. No matter how many times he tried to push the thought away, it kept coming back to him. He didn't mean to compare Yates to Miles, but the difference was simply mindblowing. Yates would rather be caught dead cuddling. Every touch led to something sexual. He wasn't kind nor gentle, rather rough, aggressive, and violent. He wouldn't take no for an answer, not that Tristan really said it.

Miles was so different.. so much more genuine. He made sure Tristan was comfortable, checking on him countless times, making sure there was enough food and drinks to fill countless people even though it was only them. Not to mention, Tristan was sure that the talk about Maya was all a lie. Maya despised Kathy Griffin with a passion, afterall. He wondered why he said that.

"You're late." The words made him jump as he entered the kitchen. The sight of Owen drinking a can of beer did not surprise him in the slightest, "Where you been?" He asked as Tristan passed him to snatch an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Why do you keep coming here?" Tristan replied in fake annoyance.

"What were you up too?" Owen asked, completely ignoring the constant question raised to him by.. mostly everyone. Tristan rolled his eyes at the demanding tone. After he washed the apple, he took a bite out of it and moved passed him to go up the stairs. Owen stared at him curiously as he brought the can to his lips. Ah, he'll be sure to get the answer tom-

"Spooning with my lover."

He felt the acidic beverage implode from his nose and mouth, choking in shock, and grabbing for the paper towels, "Okay... I did not need to know that.. !"

Tristan laughed in response as he entered his room, closing the door behind him, and going straight for the bed. Laying down and hugging his covers. Everything would be just fine, he thought to himself, a small smile appearing over his face, he could feel it.

* * *

Just to let you know, Tristan and Miles don't really have a label right now.. Notice how it's really awkward between them? but they still hang out together. Today I was writing ideas for a new one shot while I was at my uncle's store (I've been helping out for a couple of days) and he almost grabbed my notepad out of my hands. He knew I write, but he doesn't know what I write, and he wanted to know.. so with a lot of my strength, I ripped it out of his hands and he was shocked. It was really funny.. I have to be more careful...


	16. Chapter 16

"Tristan!" Tristan blinked as his binder toppled to the ground from his locker, grumbling in annoyance. Maya walked quicker and moved to grab it, standing up and holding it towards him, "Are you free tonight?"

"Hi Maya.. I might be." Tristan said as he shut his locker and looked at her curiously, "Why?"

"Well, it's been a while since we hung out, and my mom said I can have someone over." Maya explained as she followed after him.

Tristan thought about it. She was right, he couldn't remember the last time they actually sat down and talked alone, "I'm down."

Her eyes widened. Oh, did she not want- "You haven't accepted any of my invitations for a while.. Something great must have happened!"

Tristan blinked and thought about it, "Yes, it has."

"Oh really? And what's that?"

The smile slowly dropped from his face as he realized what he was saying... who he was talking about... who he was talking with. The sudden shift caught her attention, but he quickly reconfigured his expression to not worry her, "Secret!" which made them both giggle.

"Oh come on!"

He felt someone brush passed him and turned, feeling his expression brighten even further.

"Hi Tris."

"Heeey... Miles." Tristan dragged his greeting as he glanced at Maya who suddenly seemed impatient. Miles sent her an annoyed glance before he turned back to Tristan, "Are you free to come to my house? Chewy's coming over. You guys can play dance dance revolution again.. I heard you promised a rematch or something."

"Today's no good.." Tristan said immediately as he glanced at Maya.

"Why not?"

"It's none of your business what Tristan does or doesn't do." Maya sniped, "You're not his boyfriend!"

The surroundings turned cold. Tristan looked around feeling uncomfortable with the sudden eyes on them, "er.. I'm really sorry Miles, rain check?" He asked with a small smile. Miles stopped glaring at her as he heard Tristan's voice and nodded. He turned on his heels and stormed away.

"What's his problem?" Maya grumbled, turning around and walking away. Tristan followed after her silently.

_He's crazy in love with me_. He thought to himself feeling his heart swell and paused, a surprised look over his face. Where did that come from?

* * *

"So what's going on?" She asked. Tristan was currently laying on his stomach, his hands below his chin to support it. Maya was over him, her hands raking his shoulders and pressing down as gently as possible.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is everything okay?" She tilted her head in curiosity.

"Oh Maya.. You always want to help everyone when you can't even help yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Tristan pushed her away and sat up, stretching out his shoulders, "Oh come on, I see the way you look at Zig. And just now when we passed his room, a sense of longing..."

Her jaw dropped. She grabbed her pillow and threw it at him, "Shut up!"

"Don't lie!" He called, swatting the pillow away and onto the floor, "Tell me!"

"... Okay." She shrugged her shoulders in embarrassment as she looked to her crossed-feet, ".. He confessed to me."

"Again?"

"Yes again!" She whined,, " but I think.. this time.. I might say yes."

"So you like him?"

"Oh yeah, he's great and kind and helps out my mom a lot. He's reformed pretty quickly, a good man... Yes, I like him!" She confessed and they both squealed like two school-girls talking about their crushes.

"God, I missed this." Maya continued as she lowered her voice. Tristan nodded in agreement, "I'm so glad you're back to normal." He nodded again as he couldn't retaliate. There was no words to describe the way he'd been feeling the past few weeks, "So how about you and Miles?"

And just like that, the feeling of.. whatever it was, became replaced by a sense of panic. He tried to play it off, raising his eyebrow in fake surprise, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

They both stared at each other silently, trying to decipher the others expression.

"Don't lie to me Tris."

"When have I ever lied to you?" He asked. _Other than a gazilian times._

"I've known." She started, knowing that Tristan had no intention of confessing, "-for a while actually. I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him."

"The way I..? Tristan moved his hand to touch his face.

She stared at him sadly.

".. Are you angry?"

"I was." She replied, immediately, "I was very angry. I thought maybe that was why you were avoiding me."_ That's not it_, Tristan thought to himself, "And that's why I swore I would never forgive him as long as I live. But.. I've never seen you so happy. Both of you. And suddenly, just like that, all my anger washed away."

His lips started to quiver on its own, "Maya..."

"Don't get me wrong, there is a part of me that hurts. I hate that it has come to this predicament, but I hate not talking to you even more." She leaned over to him, touching his face, "Oh god, why are you crying? I'm the one who wants to cry."

"I'm not crying!"

They both hugged each other tightly.

Zig watched from the entrance of the doorway. Miles and Tristan had a thing going on? He owed Grace 10 bucks. He threw his school bag in his room and turned around, strolling into the kitchen to give them some privacy. He learned a new recipe from work, and so went out to buy all of the ingredients to make it for the Matlin's which was why he wasn't able to walk home with them.

He looked around for any utensils he could use, and took out all the ingredients setting it over the table. Just as he was about to get started, he suddenly heard a vibrating sound. Beside Maya and Tristan's bags which were sitting up on the table(he would remember to scold them for it later), a phone sat lit up waiting to be picked up. He curiously moved to grab it, fully intending to give it to its owner, but the name made him raise an eyebrow in interest.

Money bags? So they really did have something going on.

"Hey Tris, just wanted to call and check up on you. What are you up too? Chewy ditched me for my sister and now I'm all alone." Zig tilted his head in curiosity, "I was hoping you'd tell me what was going on this morning."

"Shut up loser." Zig replied in a bemused tone.

There was a pause, before he heard a sigh on the other end. Hey, that was his line! "I should have known he went to Maya's house. What are they doing, Zig? Why doesn't he have his phone on him?"

Possessive much? Zig thought to himself boredly, "He's in Maya's room. When I got here, they were already holding each other. I'm getting started on dinner now."

Another pause, "They're holding eachother?"

"Yeah, not like that though. They're bawling their eyes out." He turned his head to the hallway questionably, "They're like little kids - telling eachother their deepest darkest secrets. I don't really want to disturb them."

"..."

"In other news, I heard you and Tristan hooked up. Congratulations.

Dialtone. He blinked in annoyance as he looked down at the phone. With a sigh, he placed it back where it was and moved to get started on dinner.

Three plates of penne dressed with Alfredo sauce and (ready-made) buffalo chicken, with veggies and boiled baked potato on the side. Zig placed the rest in a container and shoved it into the fridge. He walked back towards the table where the two were making pointed-eyes at eachother. He glanced between the two in confusion as he sat down, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nah." Tristan said as he cut up the baked potato in little pieces and dipped it in the nearby ketchup pallet, sending another grin her way.

"Shut. up!" Maya whined, holding up the fork threateningly.

He frowned outwardly - he wanted in on the fun, "So how long can you stay?"

Maya's face suddenly brightened, "Hey, you should ask your mom if you can sleep over like we used too!" She suggested with an excited look over her face.

Tristan rubbed the back of his head, "I'd like too.. but I don't have any extra clothes on me."

"That's okay, you and me are kind of the same size. You can just borrow my shorts and tank top."

They heard a fork drop and turned to Zig who was suddenly cradling his eyes, "Oh god, the mental pictures!"

Tristan blinked at him before a wide smile appeared on his face. He pressed his knuckles against his own chin seductively and leaned forward, "I'll have you know Novak, I look DAZZLING in woman's clothing."

"Don't do that." Zig grumbled sending a pointed glare his way, "I'll just let you borrow my clothes."

"Spoilsport." Maya and Tristan both called in unison.

"Did you guys practice?!"

The trio laughed. They were halfway through their meal when their voices faltered upon the front door opening. Tristan turned to the two of them in annoyance, "You know, you ought to be locking the doors. My mom's been talking non-stop about the recent breakins."

"That's all the way in Sudbury." Zig commented as he rubbed his face with a napkin, standing up to see who it was. He paused mid-step as Miles came into view, dressed in his red sports jacket and dark jeans.

"Miles?" Tristan questioned as the intruder walked over to him, grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him to the front door, "What the?!"

Zig turned to Maya with an unpleasant expression over his face. She mirrored it, "Maybe we _SHOULD_ lock our doors..."

"Hold on, Miles! My bag! My phone!"

Miles let go of him, outside, beside his car, turning to him with an accusing glance. Tristan shuddered under his gaze. He was angry and he didn't know why, ""Why didn't you tell me you were here?

"Why were you crying? Why were you holding each other?" Tristan blinked. How did he..? "Honestly, it annoys me that you would go to her and not me, your..." Miles stopped and looked away, hurt.

"Boyfriend?" He finished for him. Miles turned to him, baffled, "She figured it out. She knows there's something going on between us."

He figured Zig was just teasing to get it out of him. After all, he heard there was a bet going on questioning his sexuality, ".. Boyfriend?" Miles repeated, like he was in need of confirmation.

Tristan shifted uncomfortably, his face heating up, "Maya said I look at you.. with those eyes."

"You needed Maya to tell you?"

"... No, I didn't. I knew how I felt about you for a while." Tristan looked up at him seriously, " I'll try to talk to Simpson, see if I can get out of his class, maybe take summer school." Tristan lowered his voice, looking for his words carefully, "And I'll stop pretending that I don't see how you feel... for me, if you still feel for me."

"I'm glad." Miles cut in, taking his hands and kissing them, "Boyfriend."

Tristan sent him a sad smile, "We have a lot to talk about."

"I'm sorry to reign on the parade." Zig cut in, folding his arms over his chest with a disgruntled expression over his face as Maya shuffled over to give Tristan his things, "... but you guys make me sick so go away."

"You're a jealous man, Novak." Miles replied, grabbing around Tristan's waist protectively.

"Take that back moneybags. If it wasn't for our conversation, you wouldn't be here."

"What conversation?" Tristan questioned. The two looked at him.

"... Hey, is that the phone?" Zig raced back into the house.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with him." Maya reassured as Tristan eyed her. She turned to Miles, "If you hurt him, you'll be hearing from me, got it?" She turned and fled inside. Miles silently watched her with a smile, he wouldn't fight her on that.

Tristan turned to him questionably, "... You sure you don't mind that you got me instead?" Tristan asked in a tiny voice and the only reply he got was a long kiss to the top of his head.

* * *

Yay, they're finally back to normal! Especially Tristan! All thanks to Maya and Zig~ Three more chapters till the end! It's probably going to be finished before the week ends. Honestly, MayaXTristan FRIENDSHIP is my OTP. Maybe more than Triles. :0


	17. Chapter 17

"Achoo... goddamnit." A weary and fairly red Miles grumbled to himself, glaring daggers at the ceiling just as his vision came back to normal from a watery state. He woke up with a slight migraine, sweat wracking his entire body, and his nose clogged causing sniffles every few seconds. He just could not imagine what he looked like in the mirror nor did he want too.

The loud voices from downstairs made him groan. He was supposed to be in school at the moment, but he really didn't feel up to it. His parent's neither knew he was upstairs; his dad would likely accuse him of faking it and his mother would most likely take his side.

"Come on, leave..." Miles whined in his head.

He heard his phone vibrate and slowly turned his head to acknowledge it. Holding his hand out to grab it, he looked hard at the message and couldn't help but crack a small smile.

_Aww, sorry to hear that... I hope you feel better! You're not missing much here although Chewy did stumble over the presentation in history class. He's kind of pissed (and suspicious) you got sick on the day of your presentation so make sure you make it up to him. You should have took my scarf yesterday when I offered!_

Miles closed his eyes and opened them with a content sigh, using his thumbs to pound the words, "Come over" into the chat box. He threw the phone aside and turned the other way attempting to get comfortable under the covers.

Sadly, Tristan was unable to transfer out of his class, but he promised to sneak-text all the way through. He left _that_ class almost immediately after it was done and no longer stayed back for a chat; Miles would know, since he was usually outside waiting for him. It had been two weeks since they officially got together and there was not a day that went by where they hadn't seen each other. Even Winston has gotten suspicious, but he could care less about whoever knew. He liked Tristan, a lot, and didn't care who knew it as long as Tristan knew it.

* * *

**(FLASHBACK/DREAM SEQUENCE)**

"Miles, are you listening?" Miles blinked out of his trance and glanced at Maya who was looking him over in concern. When he nodded his head, her look changed to one of annoyance, "Really? Then what did I say?"

"Something about tiny desks."

Maya sighed, out loud, to express her disappointment, "I SAID a substitute teacher was all in Tiny's face and Tiny almost threw his desk at him. It was so scary! Zig had to hold him back while me and Grace had to find another teacher. He's suspended for a week, at most."

"That sucks." Miles commented. It was certainly an interesting story, but he just couldn't find it in himself to react like he used too. All of her stories had to do with that specific group in the rubber room. He wasn't doing this intentionally, but every-time _that boy's_ name was mentioned, Miles would immediately lose interest in the conversation. She brought him up a lot not to mention they actually lived together which sounded strange because he was her boyfriend, not Zigmund.

"Yeah, I know... and Zoe's still being a hardass. Whenever I see her, she's making out with her boyfriend." Making out? That sounded good right now, "Frankly, I'm sick of it! I mean, not everything should revolve around boy's. There's still your friend's, right?" Maya turned to him in confirmation. Miles shrugged his shoulders. Honestly, he could care less about whatever went into whoever's mouth especially when it didn't involve him. Her expression turned sour at his reply, but she forced herself to shrug it off. Honestly, what more was she expecting from this man? "Though I guess I shouldn't talk.. Lately Tristan's become distant. He barely looks at me anymore and he's always staying after class. I wonder if he's avoiding me." Maya thought out-loud before turning to him, "How about you? You have classes with him. Is he okay?"

Miles turned to her instantly at the mention of his name. They were still best friend's, but they also barely spoke to eachother. It might be due to the fact that Miles was constantly surrounded by other people now, but Tristan was always welcome to come up to him if he wanted too! He slowly nodded his head, not wanting to worry her, which made her face brighten.

"Oh.. well, I hope he's okay! I should talk to him tomorrow." She stood up and planted a peck over his mouth causing him to blink in surprise, "I'm going home now. Make sure you come 30 minutes before the bell tomorrow to catch my practice. I want you to watch me!" He smiled and nodded, watching her leave his room. With a sigh, he turned his desk chair back to face the table, running a hand through his hair tiredly. Honestly, this was getting exhausting...

* * *

It was 7:50 in the morning when Miles entered the Degrassi parking lot. He was tired as hell, but he had promised Maya he would be there and she would surely have his head if he was late. Getting out of the car, he opened the trunk to grab a white plastic bag full of soda and snacks he promised to bring.

"Hey Hollingsworth!" An unfamiliar voice made him turn his head to see a butch male approach him from the side. He was tall, tan and Miles was sure he saw him from somewhere, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, "Nice ride." The man commented, enticed by the dark beauty beside him.

"Thanks. You one of Zig's buddies?"

"Zig? Nah." The man shook his head, "I came here to take care of business though. I've been waiting here for a good 20 minutes for a certain_ spoiled rich brat_ who's about to get the shit knocked out of him."

This had to be good.

"Did I get your girlfriend pregnant or something?" Miles asked calmly as he shut the trunk door and confirmed that it was locked. He instantly regretted his sentence as he turned and saw the flash of anger in the others eyes. !

"Girlfriend? Ah, so you're messing with other girls now." The man walked forward and held out his hand, shoving him by the shoulder. The bag slipped out of his fingers and dropped on the ground, a few cans rolling away from him, "Even though you're dating my _precious sibling_."

"Maya?" Miles questioned after getting over his initial shock. He didn't know Maya had a brother. He heard she had a sister who was hot-headed, badass, and fiery which showed even in her pictures. But not a brother.. although their personalities sure seemed alike.

The man had yet to seem impressed. Actually, he seemed even more pissed off than he did before. The man walked forward so he was right in front of him, Miles stood his ground mostly because he couldn't feel his legs, "You're messing with the Matlin girl too? Oh man-" He was confused. So this wasn't about Maya? "You best hope your free health care covers your broken bones!"

"I don't know who you're talking about!"

"Don't give me that crap!" He growled causing Miles to pause in alarm, "I heard you and my brother had something going on!"

Something clicked in his head as he put the puzzle together. The look in this man's eyes were deadly... his eyes... "Tristan?" He breathed out.

"Oh, so you remember his name now?" Owen shoved him aside again causing him to stumble back to the point he almost fell, "Don't think I don't see those hickies. Him coming home, barely looking at anyone nor talking to anyone, even his smiles aren't the same anymore!" Miles looked up at him to reply, but he was cut off by a swift punch to his opposite shoulder. He growled in pain and clenched his arm tightly, gritting his teeth, "He's lying constantly about where he is and I know you're the one screwing with his feelings.. so I'll tell you this once." Owen grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to look up at him, "Stay the hell away from him."

Miles could only stare and nodded when Owen threatened to punch him again with his clenched fist.

"You're a smart man." Owen grinned. He turned around and paused, "Oh and you better keep your mouth shut, capeesh Mr. Little Boy Blue? God, that sounded better from _her_ mouth." He mumbled to himself as he walked away.

Miles doubled over in pain.

Fifteen minutes after recollecting himself, Miles walked out of the men's bathroom readjusting his shirt. The punch had made him sport a soft bruise which would probably take a while to fully heal. He walked slowly towards the music room where he could hear the sound of instruments playing - and cursed to himself. He took a deep breath before he opened the door, countless eyes turning to him, one which was glaring as she jumped to her feet immediately, almost dropping her instrument in anger, "What the heck took you so long?!" She cried.

"And where are the snacks?" Another asked.

* * *

Miles was sitting over the desk chatting with Chewy, Sam, and a couple of girls he got along with. He interacted with anyone as long as they weren't a dick to him. He had gotten immensely popular thanks to his entry on the basketball team last year which he sadly didn't make this year; rather, he didn't actually go for try-outs. Honestly, he was done following his father's path for him. This was high school and he wanted to enjoy it as much as possible before he left this god forsaken place.

Miles looked up as the door opened and a familiar face came into view, hitting the side of the door with his bag by accident. Tristan knitted his eyebrows irritably as he walked faster and moved to grab a seat, placing his bag over it. By then, Miles was off the table and walking towards him without a word to his friend's.

"Hi Tris." Miles greeted causing Tristan to look up, startled, before a small smile appeared on his face as he sat down.

"Oh hi Miles."

Miles shifted in his position, pressing his hand over his shoulder as it began to ache again , "I need to talk to you. Er.. Can we meet after school?"

Tristan looked at him in confusion, "Uh, sure I gu-" He paused mid-way which caused Miles to cock an eyebrow, "Actually, I have to stay after school today. Is it important?"

He now totally understood what _his brother_ meant, "No, not really." _Aside from the fact that your brother just jumped me in the parking lot and threatened to slit my throat if I came even a foot near you._ "But I'd really like to talk to you today. How long will you take? I'll wait for you."

"No, no!" Tristan waved him off, "I'm reaaaaally busy. Since it's not important, can it wait?"

"Uh, I guess-"

"Good." Tristan smiled back at him. And that was the end of that.

* * *

Almost all the cars were gone, being Friday, where the lot of teachers and students were getting ready for an early start to the weekend. He knew that Tristan told him not to wait, but it was not like he had anything special planned. Maya was still angry with him after the earlier ordeal which wasn't his fault. Chewy had already ditched him for his little kid sister: something about a movie which they were going to catch after school. He would have followed them if it weren't for the fact he would rather avoid seeing his sister and his _brother-from-another-mother_ make out in a darkened theater. And if he were to sit between them, watch them make googly eyes at eachother, which just wasn't his _forte_. Even the thought itself was sickening.

After a good 20 minutes, Miles sighed impatiently within his car. He wondered whether he should text him instead and figure out what was going on. Clear up the entire misunderstanding himself. After all, there was no way in hell Tristan was seeing someone. If he was, he would surely tell him right? Or at the very least, Maya. He had no idea why he wanted to keep it a secret,_ Tristan was the type of person who would love to share his love life to the world._ The thought made him curious, and worried, and _angry_.

Wait, what?

He shook his head out of it. Why would he care who Tristan dated? If he was even dating anyone, for that matter. It wasn't his business. Tristan was free to date whoever he wanted.

Miles bit the side of his nail in nervousness. This wasn't good. _He'll be a while, it's probably best to leave_. He thought to himself and sprang into action almost immediately until he felt his phone vibrate within his pocket. He moved to grab it. Maya's picture grinned up at him which he returned with a half-hearted stare and a disgruntled expression on his face.

Great, he didn't have time for this.

The words scared him more than the thought and he cursed as he dropped his phone on the ground. He took off his seatbelt and moved down to grab it. Maya's call had already switched to voicemail and her picture was replaced by a blank screen. He, stared at it for a few moments, before taking a deep breath. He sat up and fastened his seatbelt ready to leave. He didn't get much sleep last night. That must be the reason why he was acting different.

_Tristan_? Something caught his eye and he took a double-take to his mirrors. He turned his head over his shoulder to have a better look.

Tristan was standing by a car with an unfamiliar car-plate, opening the passenger door once it was unlocked. Another male walked over to the scene, looking around the school carefully like some sort of criminal not wanting to get caught.

"Took you long enough." Tristan barked at him. Yates stared back with an unearthly glare, a smirk over his face. Miles stared at the scene carefully, trying to disipher the man's words from the motions of his mouth.

_"**I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU AT HOME**."_ The sudden grin over Tristan's face made his heart begin to hammer, his ears making him feel like he was going deaf as he entered the car. The reflection of the kiss came to his eyes and suddenly Miles realized he was watching a scene he had no business seeing. He quickly turned on the ignition and sped out of the parking lot, not caring whoever saw, only knowing that he had to get the hell out of there.

Past the countless stores, past his house, past the police station, past the hospital, he just.. drove.

When suddenly he hears his phone vibrate again, and puts on his right signal to pull over. He could really use a distraction right now. It was Maya again, probably worried about him, probably hoping to fix everything.

He clenched his chest and bowed his head and whimpered, _I think I'm going to throw up, _as her picture disappeared once again.

* * *

_Meet me at the school tomorrow at 9AM._ It took Miles hours for him to send that text message. It took even more effort to get over the scene yesterday which he was still unable to do. He tried to think happy thoughts, tried to get his mind off of it, but whatever he did, Tristan's grinning face right before he was kissed came to his mind. So much so, that it made it almost impossible to sleep, but quicker to get out of bed.

What was he even expecting calling him out here? It was the weekend. It wasn't like him and Tristan were as close as they were before. He didn't even know if Tristan got his text message since he had yet to get a reply, but still he came. Because he just had to ask, because he had to question, because Tristan deserved so much better.

"I spy with my little eye someone who is dicking around with my brother's feelings who's about to get a black eye."

Fuck.

Miles pushed himself off his car and turned to the figure. Tristan seriously had to stop laying his phone around for all to see. He took a step back as the man was almost a meter away from him and refused to have any closer distance than that.

"I thought I told you to leave him alone." Owen mustered, continuing to walk towards him, callous to the fact that Miles was stepping away from him every-time he stepped forward.

"Where's Tristan?"

"At home, sleeping, where he should be after he came home at 1:30 in the morning." Miles felt his heart drop at the mere sentence, his lip quivering in nervousness, not because he was on the verge of getting his ass beat, but because he knew what was going on before 1:30 in the morning. And he hoped, he begged, that it wasn't what he was thinking.

"I don't want any trouble."

"Too late. Sayonara, I'll send your body to your parents personally." He yelped in surprise as the man darted towards him, grabbing him by the collar and shoving him forward.

"It's not what you think!" Miles called out in defense as he raised his hands to the man's hold on him.

"Bullshit." Owen growled back.

Miles would not stop though. His life depended on it, "You're right, Tristan and I are together," He tried desperately to ignore the pang in his heart, "But I seriously don't know why Tristan is acting the way you said." Miles bit his lip as he felt the grip tighten over his collar practically choking him, "I-If you kill me now, I swear to you Tristan will be even more upset than he is now" Owen didn't seem convinced, "I know there is something going on which is why I'll do everything in my power to make sure that.. changes."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because you nor your parent's can't help him." Miles told him straight, "But I can."

Owen contemplated his answer. His hands were still on his collar, but he was no longer gripping it tightly as he once was. Miles was thankful for that, "Not selling it to me, baby blue."

"Listen, I know we're onto a rough start, but believe me when I say I would never intentionally hurt him. I would do anything for him. I... love him." Owen blinked at him immediately in surprise, "And when I find out who is making Tristan act this way, I'll beat the living shit out them."

"Y...yeah right" Owen replied, somewhat taken-aback, "You couldn't even take a punch to the shoulder you wuss."

"I'll train!" Miles responded back hastily, "And I'll make sure no one hurts him as long as I live."

Owen eyed him wearily and let go, watching him as he sprawled to his knees onto the ground, "You'd do that for my bro?"

Miles took a couple of calming breaths, "I'd do a lot more."

"Ew, don't be gross." Owen said in disgust, shoving his hand into his pocket. Miles shut his eyes, thinking the worst. Owen slipped out his cellphone and flipped it open, "Okay take down my number. Anything happens, any single thing you find, you call me ok?"

Miles blinked and quickly stood up, patting for his phone. He took it out and took down the number, exchanging his own, "Okay!"

"Or you know what will happen.'

"Right, black eye." Miles nodded. After a quick chat, Owen left the premises in a dark blue sienna with tinted windows. With a sigh, Miles slumped back towards his car. He leaned down on it and sighed. The feeling in his chest would not disappear, no matter how many times he grasped it.

No matter how many times he tried to convince himself that it was only concern, and nothing else.

He feels his phone ring right as he's about to place it in his pocket and he slowly looks it, knowing full well who it was. He hasn't answered her call since yesterday's incident. He entered the car and slammed the door, placing the keys in the ignition, placing his seatbelt on, and then he answered.

"We have to talk, can I come over?"

**(END OF FLASHBACK/DREAM SEQUENCE)**

* * *

"Miles, Miles wake up!"

"It's fine, let him sleep." The hand which sat over his forehead felt tender. His eyes slowly opening from the sudden contact; Tristan sent him an apologetic smile, "Hey Miles... Sorry to disturb you, go back to sleep okay? I'll come by tomorrow."

Miles nodded slowly in return and obeyed his instructions for a moment. As the warmness left him, Miles reached over and grabbed him by his shirt, opening his eyes and sitting up. Tristan looked at him in surprise as he was tugged forward, "Stay." was the only thing Miles told him. He moved his head to look passed him. Frankie was at the door, in her cheerleading uniform, with her bag slung over her sleeve. She was staring at them curiously with her mouth half-open, "Leave."

"Rude!" Frankie spat, glaring daggers at her older brother, "For your information, I was the one who let him in.. you should be thanking me!"

"Thanks Frankie." Tristan replied.

She turned her attention to Tristan, "At least someone has manners."

"Bye." Miles said making her roll he eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."

As the door closed, Tristan let out a laugh. A confused Miles watched as he went around the bed and grabbed the rest of his pillows sitting unused on the other side. Moving back beside him, he forced Miles forward so he could place the extra support behind him, "You don't look so good. Lay back, I'll find a seat." Miles did as he was instructed while Tristan did as he said. He grabbed the desk chair filled with a stack of clothing and brought it closer. He moved a few clothes aside and sat down, leaning in excitedly.

Miles watched him in curiosity and semi-amusement, "So, how was school? Any... thing else happen other than Chewy being .. mad?" Miles asked, taking a couple of careful breaths through his sentences. Tristan pretended he couldn't hear it though which he was thankful for.

He thought about his answer carefully. It seemed he was hesitant to announce it, "Zig and Maya are officially a couple."

Miles simply looked at him with disinterest, "Anything else?"

Tristan smiled at that. Miles didn't quite get it, but he was happy that he was happy, "Our test is pushed to Friday."

"Test?"

"Science. Mostly multiple choice. Seriously? He's been talking about it for two weeks."

_Two weeks. _The words repeated in his head which made him crack a small smile, "I don't know about you, but.. you know.. it's difficult to focus on the teacher when there's a babe in the room."

Tristan blinked and blushed red, tipping his chin in embarrassment, "Shut up. You're such a sweet talker." Miles shrugged in content. Tristan quickly fought for a change of topic, "You need anything? I can run down to Timmies to go get it. I peeked at your fridge downstairs, and I have to say you guys lack anything remotely healthy. No wonder you're so pale and brittle."

"I sure got you last time, didn't I?" Miles challenged, referring to the earlier fist fight the two were engaged in over Tristan's phone. Frankly, he was surprised he said it and so was Tristan.

Tristan instantly blinked, "Well, to be fair, you weren't able to pin me down again since."

Miles sent him a pointed-glance, "You mean I can do that whenever I want?"

"Well, I won't guarantee I won't fight back." Tristan teased back with a playful look over his face.

"Best two-out-of-three."

Tristan rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Do you honestly think you're in any condition to _win_?"

"Not really.." Miles contemplated, "But I wouldn't mind you _over_ me today."

Tristan walked over and pressed his hands over his face, cupping his chin in his hands. Miles blinked and looked up at him as he leant forward and planted a short kiss to the forehead, "Hey, what are you-"

"I like you." Tristan answered truthfully, causing him to blink in surprise.

"Oi! That's totally illegal. Don't say things that will make me happy when I can't actually kiss you."

Tristan laughed and settled his forehead against his own, "Get better soon, okay."

"Mmkay.." Miles muttered as he began to feel whoozy, his eyes growing tired, "I can't promise anything right at this moment, but I'm sure if you're here.."

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Tristan replied.

Miles shut his eyes, clawing at the sleeves of Tristan's shirt, "Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

They're already like a married couple!... Marriage... Oh god. Well I had this in my computer for a while and took at least four days to post it. I think this is the longest chapter I wrote. If you find a mistake anywhere, please make me aware of it because I'm done looking it over, haha.

One thing I wanted to mention: Owen identified that Tristan was lying.. Tristan always thought he was a good liar during those times, but it simply was not the true. It was just no one would say anything. Or at least, he couldn't lie to his family that is, especially Owen.

Two: this wasn't ment to bash Maya in the slightest. I really love her hence why I gave her a happy ending with Zig.

Three: Tristan really wanted a real relationship and he never got that with Yates. :)

Next chapter: Yates and Tristan confrontation. Let's see what happens! (ONLY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT!)


	18. Chapter 18

"Idiot, idiot, idiot."

He muttered the word several times under his breath as he stared down at his vibrating phone. A picture of Miles flickered over the screen with the song-

_Oh. You touch my tra la la_

_Mmm...my ding ding dong_

_(Mmm!)_

_La __La la la __La la la..._

\- playing in the background. He quickly pressed the off button so the song wouldn't commence(he would never let Miles borrow his phone again.)

However, his cheap silly antics weren't the reason why he was upset with him at the moment, nor why he was ignoring his call. In fact, he would probably be holding his stomach in laughter by now. He could only imagine what would have happened if he called him during class.

Tristan woke up that day, refreshed. Out of bed almost immediately to take a good 20 minute shower where he would contemplate about life for a good chunk. He ate a full protein-breakfast, and took a crowded TTC to school. He didn't mind in the slightest. A child smiled at him on his way there, and a puppy climbed his foot.

When he arrived to school, he was all smiles. He assumed people noticed his mood since they were staring at him, smiling back, and he returned it. He felt like he was on a stage, where he was the center of attention. During these couple of days, his confidence had shot way up where he didn't mind being in crowded spots anymore, nor did he mind people looking at him, rather enjoying it in fact. He also had an audition soon for a school play, and he couldn't wait to show his new and improved self.

"Congratulations dude," a voice called just as he felt someone brush against him. He turned around in curiosity. He identified the group from one of his classes, maybe two, but it wasn't his usual clique so he never really paid them any mind.

"Thanks..." He said, although he was confused about what he was referring too.

"No, thank you." Another replied, as he passed a smile to his friends, "This makes it much more easier for the rest of us." They lifted their hands and Tristan, hastily, returned the high fives as it were expected of him, shrugging his shoulders upwards as they walked away laughing to themselves.

What was that all about? He turned to move, and felt his shoulder shoved to the side. Apologizing almost immediately, he caught the glare of Tricia Melby, the girl he knew to always hang around Miles(practically clinging to his shoulder.) She clenched her teeth, hissed, and walked away from him.

As his shock slowly wore off, he felt his feet move again. _What was her problem?_ He strolled through the hallway towards his classroom, grabbing his phone out of his bag and sending a quick text message to Maya. He hoped she knew something. He would have asked Miles, but his boyfriend wasn't currently at school since he was helping out with his father's campaign or something to that effect.

As he entered the classroom, he noticed two things. First, the absence of the teacher which was not unusual in the mornings. Two, the familiar figure perched on top of what was supposed to be his desk, strolling through her phone boredom. As he entered the room, she looked up as if she sensed he was there.

He walked towards the desk, sliding and leaning back into his chair, "Everyone's acting weird." He suggested, biting back the words _Even you_, "Do I smell or something?" He asked as two classmates sent him a glance as they walked passed him.

"I might have a sense to why everyone around you is acting so 'weird'." Zoe shifted her eyes to look at him with a disappointed expression as she raised her phone screen to his face.

_Hollingsworth Son Outs Dad as Homophobic. Miles Hollingsworth III tells reporters "he told me that being gay is ridiculous."_

The article just got worse and worse as he strolled down. And suddenly, the confidence that accumulated since these past couple of weeks was replaced by an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_'What the hell is this?'_ "This isn't-"

"Oh come on, Miles Hollingsworth outs himself as bisexual and confesses to dating a man. You got to be stupid to not know who it is." Zoe locked her phone and set it aside, folding her arms over her chest assertively and shrugging her shoulders, "Why didn't you tell me you were actually dating him, huh?"

The accusation caused eyes to turn, and more people to stare. Tristan blanched, griping the handle of his bag protectively and holding it against himself, "This wasn't.. We weren't.. I have to go." He stood up and walked towards the door.

_"Tristan!"_

He bumped into someone just as he left the door, cursed, and apologized. He turned around and froze at the figure who was looking at him non-to-kindly, "Well hello Mr. Milligan, going somewhere?"

"... No ma'am." Tristan replied, bowing his head as he rentered the room followed by the teacher.

The teacher turned towards the unfamiliar face in her room who was staring at Tristan curiously, "Goodbye young lady." Zoe nodded and began to leave, her eyes not leaving her friend. Her body shouted anger, but her lips mouthed the words 'we better talk later.' Tristan slumped back into his seat, placing his head into his face. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The only source of light came from his phone which every so often would ring, and a familiar picture dancing across the screen. He was sitting at the corner of his bed, staring down at his fingers every time it vibrated. When Tristan was upset, he didn't feel like talking to anyone at all. He even ignored Maya's message who had notified him about the article in the newspaper herself, which he was sure he would dignify her with a response later. Miles, he wasn't so sure.

Why he felt the need to spill to a reporter, Tristan would never understand. This was the entire world they were talking about. And when did Miles find the time to out himself to his father anyway? Wasn't that something you should notify your boyfriend before hand?

He would honestly want nothing more than to shout the news of their relationship to the rooftops, but he would have liked to do it when they figured everything out.

Not to mention, the way he used the news of their relationship was horrifying. He was sure to be made fun of for this. He heard some of the whispers at lunch, overheard the cheerleaders gossiping, the eye contact didn't stop, the remorseful glances were unbearable. It was all too much for him that he excused himself during the beginning of third period.

His phone rang again, but this time it came from an unknown number. He had gotten a few of them that day which he didn't pay any mind too. He knew it was Miles. In all honestly, he wanted to answer him. He wanted an answer himself. He wanted to hear him out, listen to what he had to say. But he also knew that he would probably forgive him right on the spot, and that wasn't right or fair to him. He could never stay mad at Miles, and he knew this. But Miles deserved not to hear his voice, and suffer a little.

His phone lit up again with the same unknown number. Miles was really pushing it this time. Tristan shifted in his seat.. Perhaps it was an emergency? But if it was, he would certainly leave a voicemail. He double checked to make sure it wasn't full. Miles probably knew he was pissed at him which explained the countless calls to his cell. If that was the case though, he would think Miles would be sitting outside of his house right at this second...

He paused. His default ringtone playing in the background. He stood up slowly from his bed and walked towards the window. Just as he had guessed, a familiar car sat parked right across from his house. The sight made his stomach drop. He knew who it was now.

With a shaky breath, he turned on his phone and held it towards his ear, "Hello?"

And just as he presumed, a voice answered him, "Hello Tristan." He swore his heart stopped for a moment, "I need to talk to you, please come outside."

Tristan almost choked out his words, "... Don't call me anymore. I want nothing to do with you."

"I promise I won't do anything to you. I just want to talk."

Tristan clenched his teeth. He felt his phone ding, letting him know there was someone waiting for him on the other line, "I don't trust you."

"Your parent's are upstairs, yeah?"

"You'll lose your job." Tristan hissed, turning his head to glance at his door. He knew his mother was downstairs at the moment, his father running late again.

"A simple house call won't hurt, would it?"

He felt himself sporting a headache just by talking to this man, "You.. You have five minutes."

"Come outside." Beep. The phone call disconnected. Tristan took a breath and a moment to compose himself. He moved to his closet to gather a sweater, quickly jotting down the stairs as he didn't want to keep him. The sooner he left the better. He could hear the sound of his mother crying in the kitchen, which wasn't an unusual occurrence, and made his way outside after grabbing a pair of sandals. Crossing his arms as he closed the door behind him, he marched towards the car.

The man stepped out, basked in shades, a grey turtleneck, and slacked jeans. He looked much younger than he actually was, "Get in the car." He acknowledged the teen as he came closer.

The demand was strict and swift which made Tristan tense. But he had told himself to stand his ground. He wouldn't fall for it _again_, "You promised you wouldn't do anything."

"I'm not. Just get in the car so we can talk." Yates offered as he looked around cautiously. It was still the same when they were actually in a relationship. Well, whatever the hell it was.

"Not going to happen." Tristan stood his ground and ignored the look that came his way. He could just imagine what type of glare was hidden underneath his sunglasses, but the action of looking itself from this man caused a shiver to run up his spine, "There's a park nearby that we can walk too. There's not many people there this hour." He knew he was crazy, but there was also houses nearby. He fingered his phone in his pocket. There were people he could call. He wasn't alone anymore.

Yates stared back at him silently. Tristan kept mum. When suddenly the older man gave in with a sigh, locking his car. The action surprised him, but Tristan was grateful as he backed away and turned, knowing full well the man was hot on his heels. He didn't look back at his house.

They sat over a bench surrounded by trees, a walkway right in front of them, a whole field to their view. Tristan sat on one end of the bench with his head down, his hands covered by his sleeves which were resting on his lap. Yates was sitting on the other side, quiet. Staring at the ground, his legs spread apart slightly.

The sound of children's laughter came to their ears and Tristan unconsciously turned his head to look at Yates. When he heard his unusual ringtone go off, his attention moved elsewhere. Quickly taking out his phone, he placed it on silent, shifting uncomfortably as his former lover took a quick peek.

"Avoiding someone?" The man asked as if it was any of his business. But Tristan couldn't find it in himself to argue. He was genuinely curious on why this man was bothering him. For a couple of weeks, he looked like he wanted nothing to do with him.

"For now." He dragged the word on, gripping his phone tightly which didn't go unnoticed.

Yates sighed, "So you two are really seeing eachother, huh?"

Another question which wasn't any of his business. But again Tristan was polite and answered, "I guess so."

"I called it."

Something within him told him that Yates was doing this on purpose, to wile him. For what, he would never know. Hence he resorted to an awkward smile, "Yes." He said again, trying to bite back his more meaner response, "I still have to finish my homework. Could you move this along?" The stare caused him to pause, uncomfortably, and turn his head back to face the ground, "What?"

"You've changed." Yates responded.

"Yeah.." Tristan smiled at the ground thoughtfully, but as he remembered what had occurred that morning, the feeling detached from his face. He pocketed his phone.

"It's pretty sexy." The term caused him to jump and stare at him in disbelief. He felt a warm feeling pressed up against his chest, but not in a good way. A smug smile moved against the lips of his teacher who was staring at him amused, his head slightly tilted in a teasing way, "To be honest, I've been regretting that whole fight. For a while now actually. I was hoping you'd reconsider taking me back."

"Is this a joke to you?" Tristan questioned him, honestly, as his attention went back to the ground.

"Have I ever joked with you?"

_No, you haven't. _Tristan clenched his teeth and his fingers tightly together, "I'm.. I'm with someone right now." _And he's so much better than you._

"It won't work out."

He could feel a vein pop in his neck, "How can you even say that? You know nothing about our relationship!" The longer they were together, the more angry he was feeling.

"Enough to know that he was screwing your best friend." Yates mentioned.

Tristan's expression dropped. He was growing hostile, "He's over her now. She even gave us her blessing."

"So tell me, how does it feel to know that you came second?"

Tristan stood up. He had enough of this, "I don't have to sit through this anymore. I won't let you manipulate me anymore."

Yates grabbed him by the arm and forced him to turn, "... A feeling I know all too well." He said just as Tristan shoved his hand away and bowed his chin, seething in anger.

"What are you talking about?"

Yates stood up along with him, causing him to take a careful step back, "You must be wondering why I had such a low opinion of them, and why I was trying to get them away from you. It was to help you, Tristan. Because I knew you were self conscious around her, Ms. Matlin, who got every boy _you_ liked." Tristan bit back his tongue. _He's just trying to manipulate me, don't fall for it Tristan_, "Mr. Richboy on the other hand..." Yates glanced at him in the corner of his eye, "Are you sure you just started liking him now?"

"You already know I used too." Tristan rubbed the side of his arm nervously.

"That's not what I mean and you know it. While we were dating, you liked him."

Tristan looked at him seriously, "I barely even spoke to him that time.." He dragged his sentence on.

"Yet in the supply closet, right in front of me, your face flushed, and you were barely able to speak properly. And in the hallways,, sometimes I can see you staring at him with a longing look. Admit it, you liked him the entire time."

"I..." Tristan couldn't find the words. He was just as shocked knowing that Yates had actually been observing him the entire time.

"I was jealous." Yates admitted truthfully which surprised him even further. He turned to Tristan who suddenly sent him a horrified look, the expression on Yates face scared him, "And you just wanted something to forget about the pain so you used me."

Tristan's mouth hung open in shock, "N-NO! That's not true! I told you I loved you, so many times!"

"Liar! If you loved me, you would have left all of them." Yates yelled at him.

He couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation. He felt his heartbeat quicken and unconsciously he patted his pockets to feel so his phone. Hesitated. He bowed his head to the ground, his eyes shadowed, "... And what? Depend on you?" He asked in a cold voice, "The one who could barely look at me through classes. And maybe it was because our relationship was forbidden but even when we were together all you wanted to do was make out and screw. You can say I was using you to forget, but at the same time you were just using me for my body."

"I did love you. Or maybe I thought I did. But I will tell you now, I have never cheated on you and had no intentions of doing it. Even if I somehow had these feelings for Miles, as you said, I would always put him aside. And everyone else, for you." If he wanted to say something, he knew this was the time, "Now, now I just look at you and I feel nothing. But as much as I'd like to retaliate, you still have a place in my heart. Because you'll always be the first man to take my virginity, but that's all there is to it."

".. You sure have guts." Yates suggested after a while. He seemed distressed, but intrigued about the entire situation which made the younger boy's annoyance grow, "What's so great about him anyway? Sure, he has money, but his grades are average and his bad boy image is so fake."

Tristan thought about it, attempting to find the right words. What was so great about that boy who helped him through so much? "... When you and I were together, I felt like the most loneliest boy in the world. When I'm with him, however, it's more relaxing than breathing... And that's the whole truth."

That's right. Miles made him feel like a person. Like he was the 16 year old boy he actually was, instead of someone who was trying to act older. He called him beautiful, and cute. He told him he loved him and he was not ashamed to hold his hand. Miles was perfect for him and everything he needed in a man. And they needed to have a nice long talk.

* * *

After an hour by himself, he picked up his phone. He had gotten quite a number of missed calls and scoffed at how much he was trying. _He really does love me, _Tristan reminded himself with a small smile as he pressed the familiar number and placed it to his ear. He was done letting him suffer.

"TRISTAN!" The phone was picked up by the second ring which surprised him, especially after he heard his name being yelled over the phone.

"What is it?" His voice sounded frantic.

"Owen gave me a call and told me you weren't at home. Where are you? Are you okay?"

Of course the two were still in communication. Owen still doesn't know Tristan knows. Tristan was going to make sure he would have hell to pay, "We need to talk. Can you come to the park off my street?"

"... I'm on my way. Anything else?"

Tristan smiled silently to himself, "Not till you get here." and hung up immediately without a goodbye. He scrolled through his missed calls and noticed one that came from his house. He was sure Miles was texting Owen as they spoke, so he didn't feel the need to message them back.

Ten minutes later, a familiar red jacket was seen jogging towards him. As they caught eyes, Miles stopped a meter away from the bench, attempting to catch his breath. He neared the bench and sat down beside him. Tristan waited until he calmed down, watching him carefully to make sure he was alright. As a couple of minutes proceeded between them, Tristan decided to speak up, knowing that Miles probably had no intention of starting the conversation.

"So are you going to explain or should I wait...?" Tristan finally asked him, his elbow slacked over the top of the back of the seat, holding the side of his head, with one leg crossed over the other exposing his new pedicure underneath his sandals.

Miles barely looked at him when he spoke. It was obvious that he was guilty of something, "It was after one of our dates. I came home quite happy and he kept pestering me. I only realized after that we had company, but it was too late. Everyone was just staring at me."

That still didn't explain... "And the remarks in the article?"

"Remember the day before yesterday during that giant cheque ceremony? A woman stopped me on my way."_ Yes I do_, Tristan sent him a pointed look which made Miles splutter the next few words, "I.. didn't want to tell her, but she was on my case. And I was angry at him after he made comments about it at the dinner table, so I just flipped. I never even realized how bad it would become." Miles answered truthfully.

Tristan thought about his reasoning. It was just the one he was afraid of. He let out a sigh, straightening in his seat, "To be honest, I hate the fact that you were using news of our relationship to piss off your dad."

"That wasn't my intention." Miles answered almost immediately with begging eyes before he lowered his tone as Tristan refused to look at him, "Sorry. I'm sorry. If I could take it back, I would." When Tristan didn't say anything, Miles continued, "... Actually, the reason why I skipped school today was because he took me out to "commemorate our father-son bond".. when in truth, he had notified the paparazzi and was just using it as a way to gain the title of best father of the year." Miles was staring at his own hands which were hanging off his legs, slouched against the bench, "Actually I tried calling you, many times, but you weren't answering. I went to school to pick you up, but I couldn't find you. When I asked Maya, she told me that you had left third period and weren't answering her calls either. When I asked Zoe, she had told me everything and even called me a dumbass." Tristan tried to stifle the laugh, but it was too late, "Maya hit me over the head a couple of times and told me that if I didn't make it up to you she'd have my head. Though I didn't need her to tell me. I really screwed up, huh?" As seconds passed by, Miles realized that Tristan had no intention of replying. With a small frown, he turned back to his path and waited, patiently. For him to say something, for him to look at him, for him to leave.

And soon, he actually did gain a reaction. Tristan slid his hand to grasp his, moving them in the middle between them. Miles, surprised, looked at him, but Tristan still wouldn't turn.

"Don't think I'm going to forgive you that easily." Tristan muttered under his breath, but it was obvious he was trying to hide a smile.

Miles moved back in his seat, and tilted his body slightly with a more relaxed expression. Tristan would forgive him eventually. This wasn't like his usual relationships, this one was the real deal, "I don't expect anything less... I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry you have such an ass of a dad."

A couple of teenagers walked passed them, chatting amongst themselves. The sound of children's voices and laughter that Tristan initially heard was now gone, replaced by the sound of the wind hitting the trees, and dogs barking. The sky was growing darker, but by that time they were sitting shoulder to shoulder with each other, holding each others hand tightly, simply enjoying eachothers company. All over again.

* * *

One more chapter, and I also have an extra one in mind which would be more spicier(but not fully, sorry huns but I'm not so great at writing smut!). Thank you for reading my lovelies~ I hope you will review or favorite.. any of those two, but I suggest you don't follow me because I honestly write a lot of other stories. So you won't only see Degrassi, and I know that might be annoying for some people so I am just telling you now.

By the way the ringtone is called the Ding Dong song from Gunther Levi. ^^"


	19. Chapter 19

That morning, Owen offered him a ride to school and of course he jumped at the opportunity, figuring that the man held an ulterior motive to his actions because he was always like a hellhound in the mornings. So when he offered a ride from his own mouth, it had to be a miracle that he wasn't expecting something in return. Like that one time he dropped Tristan to school and introduced himself to Miles, even though the two assholes already knew each other and played him like a fool. Yeah, Tristan would never forget that.

There he was, bathed and ready, and waiting for his little and only brother to come downstairs so he could glorify him with the news of his extended presence. And although Tristan already had a ride, he texted Miles not to come.

_Aww… okay, meet you at your locker?_

He quickly agreed.

Owen wore a pair of sunglasses on his face, his eyes were either on the road or on his mirrors making no attempt at conversation. The radio was blasted full force which cut most of the tension between the two. Tristan had entirely given up and settled at looking out of the window until they got to school, curious on his intentions. And soon enough, he heard the music being toned down and turned his head as his brother took a long breath and said, "I'm quitting school."

He couldn't say that he didn't see this coming. The fact that Owen showed any interest in college practically threw them all under the bus. Because his brother had enough trouble with high school as it is and he just didn't see him as someone who could sit through a three-hour lecture. But he also knew Owen had made an effort. Made a complete 180 on his grades in a matter of months and kept brochures from potential colleges clipped to his new bulletin board.

"And when did you come to that conclusion?" Tristan asked in genuine curiosity.

"Honestly, I've known for quite a while. I'm not 100% sure what I want to do yet, and I think spending thousands of dollars for something I'm doubting isn't worth it."

"You know ma's gonna kill you, right?"

"I know." Owen swallowed, keeping his eyes on the road, "Honestly, after Anya and I started dating, she made me think a lot about my future, made me want to become something more of myself. And then I went to college, blanked out one second and I was totally lost. Some professors didn't let me use a computer and when I hand-wrote notes, I could barely understand them. So I was pretty stressed the first couple of weeks and came back home completely ready to stay there. But then you guys cheered and there was confetti and all of my favorite foods and mom actually had the happiest expression I've seen on her in years. And when I say years, I mean when I turned three and you were born."

"Thanks for that." Tristan grumbled.

"So I was like shit, I have no other choice and went back even though I completely hated it. Eventually it did get better, but it still isn't what I want. It wasn't about me anymore, but I stuck through it just to make other people happy. And laying there in bed, I realized this wasn't what Anya wanted for me at all. She wanted me to think about my future, and when I thought about it – that's just it – I couldn't think about it, not in Business. And so I freaked and came here and when I wasn't here I was hanging out at a bud's place." Tristan stared at him with an incredulous look, "Got some of my friend's to tape the lectures for me and I am going back for exams, but after that…"

"You're staying?"

"I miss playing hockey with my friend's, I miss shooting hoops with the boy's across the street, I miss waking up to the fighting and going downstairs to chew our parent's out. I want to come back, take a year off, and decide from there what I want to do with the rest of my life."

"Seems like you already have this planned out."

Owen interrupted him, "When you have so much time to think to yourself, man, you have too. I'd rather not waste another minute there. Though I don't see Ma taking this lightly, she probably won't let me back into the house so I may need a back up plan."

Tristan nodded like he understood and turned back towards the window, watching their reflection through the glass, "… You took a long time to tell me… but I get it, I really do. You're scared, but you know I'd support you over anything bro, I love you."

There was silence on the other end which caused him to sink in momentary embarrassment, "… You think you can warn me first before you spring mushy crap like that on me?" He blinked and turned back towards Owen who wore a twisted face.

"You said something similar when I was in the hospital and it cheered me right up?" Tristan said in confusion.

"I'm not you though, I won't melt at the sound of some dude cajoling me."

Tristan felt his eyebrow twitch, "What's that supposed to mean asshole?"

"Exactly what it's supposed to mean, bro.. Hey, I'm driving here!" Owen growled as he swerved into the degrassi parking lot and turned to glare at him. He watched Tristan's expression turn blank as he looked in front of them and glanced forward to see what he was staring at, "… Woah, you think someone got shot?"

Tristan scoffed and cracked open the door, sliding out of the car as he struggled for his bag, "I don't want to know." _Though I'll definitely find out. _

"Yeah, well hey I was just kidding before, alright? It really means a lot, than-"

"Apology not accepted!" Tristan intervened and stuck out his tongue, closing the door. He turned and wandered inside at a slow pace, passing the two uniformed officers at the entrance talking amongst themselves.

A few seconds to himself before he turned towards his path – catching sight of something which made him smile evilly. He took large steps towards the couple and quickly shoved his way in between them, forcing their hands apart.

"Hey!" Zig sulked and Maya smiled largely as he turned towards them, sticking his tongue out playfully.

"Tomorrow, after school?" She asked.

"You're on. Maybe. I'll have to ask my boyfriend, we were planning to see a movie tomorrow."

She scoffed and shrugged it off, passing a smile to Zig who grudgingly took her hand again, "You guys are practically on each other 24/7. He's gotta learn how to share you or break up with him and go out with someone cuter."

"I'll keep that in mind." He laughed and turned back towards his path to give them some privacy. He paused, and sent a look past their way, "By the way, do you know why there's so many cops at the school?"

"Don't know. I don't keep my stash in my locker anymore so I'm safe. That's all that matters." Maya sent her boyfriend a look, "… I mean, I don't have it in my possession at all!"

Tristan rolled his eyes in amusement, whatever, and hurried along. He blinked and bumped shoulders with someone in his path, who turned to him and grinned, sliding her hand around his arm.

"Well hello handsome, you're looking great today, what's the occasion?"

"Do I need a reason to look fab?" He sang as they struggled through the mess of students littering the halls.

"Is Little Boy Blue asking for too much now?"

Tristan snickered at that, "No, trust me, he never asks for anything" which made her scoff.

"Gloating now? That's funny. And doubtful." She added, interrupting him as he opened his mouth, "No, but seriously, I'm glad you two are together. Even though I wish you could have told me, which I'll never forgive you for by the way, I mean, even Maya knew! … But anyway, I think he's much better than the other guy." Tristan blinked, and at the same time could not hide the grin forming over his lips, "You look me in the eye now, you don't look like you want to cry 24/7, and you finally answer your texts."

"That was just a phrase, but no worries, that's all over now." Tristan reassured, "Though, what happened about all men being pigs?"

"Oh they are." Zoe stressed, "But even pigs need love."

"Oh stop it!" They both shared a laugh before Zoe caught sight of familiar black and green hair passing them across the divided hallway. She let go of him, and quickly whisked away before he can question her, "Gotta go!"

"What the…?" He lifted his eyebrow, but shook his head out of it set towards his path. He quickly slipped out his phone to text his boyfriend hoping Miles was here, when something out of the corner of his eye forced him to stop. He looked up and slowed as he sent the message, moving in front of the door. He watched as a few police officers littered the room, a box sat on the desk while materials were spread messily around it, Mr. Simpson and a woman with a small lanyard badge were talking amongst each other looking oblivious to what were happening around him. The student's passed him by, unknowing to his growing anxiety.

And then Mr. Simpson looked up briefly, and began walking towards the door, towards him. He stopped right in front of him and said his name, "Tristan Milligan. Just the man I wanted to see." _Thump_, "We have to talk."

"… Okay." Tristan took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a second, "But can I – can I just call someone?"

"Sure you can. Though I'd like to get this through immediately." The woman interrupted and began walking through the hall, expecting him to follow and he did with a quick message to his boyfriend –

_C2 PNCPAL OFFICE. ASAP. _

And there was Miles, as soon as they reached the office, waiting for them impatiently.

* * *

THE END

Okay, not the official end. There's still an extra, but I'll be uploading it separately as there's a lot of spice in that chapter and I don't want to taint the mind of you kiddies! So if you want, you can look at it – it's called Idealistic Love 20 and it's my first spice since.. okay, years.

But you guys might still feel frustrated with me, I can't let that go. Only, I've just had so many ideas so that's just tampered with the frequency and result of this story. Though I am proud of myself because this is the first time I finished such a story. I'll be honest, usually I delete it when I have no intentions on continuing it but that has changed! And I'll surely keep this story, if not for the storyline, then for the memories~

Thanks a lot for the support guys!


End file.
